Un quinto año en Hogwarts
by nathweasley-siriuslover
Summary: (TERMINADA!!) (cont del 4to libro) Una nueva estudiante llega a Hogwarts. Nadie sospecha del papel que va a jugar este año ni lo que Lucius Malfoy es capaz de hacer. NOTA: Si quieren que lo siga.. porfavor dejen reviews!!~nath~
1. La llegada

**Este es mi primer fic asÃ­ que por favor, escriban reviews para ver que piensan.. ok? La historia ya estÃ¡ terminada e irÃ© subiendo capÃ­tulo por capÃ­tulo. PerdÃ³n por cualquier error cometido. Gracias!! ^_^  
  
**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK y Warner BROS, yo solo soy dueÃ±a de Natalie Lawrence, Daniel Lawrence, Samuel, Thomas, Silvers y Miller.  
  
  
  
---------- 1 LA LLEGADA ---------  
  
Se abre la puerta del aviÃ³n y alguien me ofrece la mano para ayudarme a salir. Voy llegando de AmÃ©rica y por fin piso suelos britÃ¡nicos. Mis papÃ¡s han decidido venir a vivir aquÃ­ por unos asuntos muy importantes. Yo aÃºn no acepto este cambio pero les he prometido que voy a hacer mi mejor intento por que me agrade todo esto.  
  
Yo soy una chica de buena estatura para mi edad, tengo el cabello negro, un poco mas abajo de los hombros, la piel aperlada, ojos negros y estoy calificada por mis amigas como risueÃ±a, buena onda, y muchas veces despistada, aunque valiente, ademÃ¡s de ser inteligente y sacar buenas notas en la escuela.  
  
Mi papÃ¡ ha conseguido inscribirme en Hogwarts, y le ha pedido al director Dumbledore para que yo pueda iniciar mis clases en el aÃ±o al que voy a pasar, quinto, y no empezar desde el principio. Ã‰l ha accedido y hace poco le acaba de informar a mi papÃ¡ que voy a ser sorteada junto con los alumnos de primer aÃ±o para ver en que casa voy a quedar. He leÃ­do que hay cuatro y son Gryffindor (en donde van los valientes y generosos), Hufflepuff (los fuertes, leales y perseverantes), Ravenclaw (los de sabidurÃ­a, inteligencia y erudiciÃ³n) y Slytherin (donde predominan los astutos y codiciosos).  
  
Salimos del aeropuerto y ahora vamos en un taxi. Usamos estos transportes muggles porque mi mamÃ¡ es muggle y no le gustan mucho los transportes mÃ¡gicos. Yo, mientras tanto, sigo pensando en todo este cambio. DejÃ© a dos de mis mejores amigas y ahora estoy aquÃ­ sin nadie en quien confiar o a quien confiarle mis secretos, bueno, si traigo a un compaÃ±ero, Cooper, mi lechuza. Es una scop, una lechuza mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a que las normales, tan pequeÃ±a que cabe en mi mano. Mi papÃ¡ me la comprÃ³ hace 4 aÃ±os.  
  
Entramos a una casa grande de dos pisos. Yo inspecciono la sala, la cocina, subo por las escaleras y entro a una habitaciÃ³n grande que va a ser mi prÃ³ximo cuarto. Ya estÃ¡n los muebles que mi papÃ¡ una semana antes habÃ­a venido a comprar y despuÃ©s de examinar cada rincÃ³n del cuarto, me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente bajo a desayunar y ya encuentro todo servido y mis papÃ¡s en la mesa, esperÃ¡ndome.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as, Â¿dormiste bien?-. me pregunta mi mamÃ¡  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as, si, eso creo.. Â¿Y ustedes?  
  
-TambiÃ©n bien. Cuando termines, prepÃ¡rate para salir. Iremos al CallejÃ³n Diagon, es algo asÃ­ como el Pasaje del Sol, pero en Londres. AllÃ­ compraremos todas tus cosas para Hogwarts-. dijo mi papÃ¡.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien. Â¿puedo llevar a Cooper?  
  
-Solo si se porta bien. No quiero que haga un desastre como el que hizo en Las Cuatro Brujas cuando fuimos a comprar el regalo para tu papÃ¡.- contestÃ³ mi mamÃ¡ un poco molesta, despuÃ©s de todo, mi lechuza era un poco relajienta.  
  
-Me encargarÃ© que no haga nada malo! Gracias.  
  
Terminamos el desayuno y soltÃ© a mi lechuza, era un macho color cafÃ© con manchas blancas, el Ãºnico problema es que era tan pequeÃ±o que difÃ­cilmente se distinguÃ­a entre las multitudes, cuando me acompaÃ±aba a hacer mis compras.  
  
Nos dirigimos a aquÃ©l lugar, el CallejÃ³n Diagon. Mi papÃ¡ ya sabÃ­a como entrar, pues el ya habÃ­a venido antes. Nuestra primera parada fue Gringotts, despuÃ©s, pasamos a comprar mis cosas para la escuela.  
  
Fuimos a Flourish y Blotts, para comprar los libros, despuÃ©s a Madame Malkings: TÃºnicas para Todas las Ocasiones, para comprar las 3 tÃºnicas negras, y terminamos nuestro paseo en ArtÃ­culos de Calidad para el Juego Quidditch para comprarme una nueva escoba, la que tenÃ­a la tuvimos dejar, podrÃ­an pensar en el aeropuerto que estamos locos llevando una simple escoba de AmÃ©rica a Londres!!. DespuÃ©s de rogarle a papÃ¡ para que me comprara una Firebolt, solo conseguÃ­ que me comprara una Nimbus 2001.  
  
La semana que faltaba para la entrada a Hogwarts, el 1 de septiembre, pasÃ³ muy rÃ¡pido. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por el gran cambio que iba a enfrentar, despuÃ©s de todo, en quinto aÃ±o ya todos tendrÃ­an amigos, Â¿y yo?, Â¿encajarÃ­a yo entre ellos?, Â¿me aceptarÃ­an por ser extranjera?. 


	2. Lucius Malfoy y Doubletown

**Gracias por los reviews! (aunque hasta ahorita solo sean dos) aquÃ­ subo el segundo capÃ­tulo. No olviden dejar reviews!!  
  
----------- 2 LUCIUS MALFOY Y DOUBLETOWN -----------  
  
Atravesamos la barrera que nos llevarÃ­a al andÃ©n 9 y tres cuartos, y con todas mis cosas en un carrito, avanzamos hasta una puerta del tren. Un viejo mago me ayudÃ³ a subir mis cosas y me instalÃ© en una cabina del lado de donde estaban mis papÃ¡s, para despedirme. El tren comenzÃ³ a avanzar lentamente y al cabo de unos minutos, ya habÃ­amos dejado atrÃ¡s la enorme cuidad de Londres.  
  
No habÃ­an pasado ni 10 minutos cuando alguien tocÃ³ a la puerta.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡n ocupados?- me dijo una muchacha como de unos 15 aÃ±os, de cabello cafÃ© un poco alborotado, seÃ±alando los lugares que estaban enfrente y a un lado mÃ­o  
  
-No  
  
-Ah, que bien, Â¡todo el tren estÃ¡ lleno! Â¡Harry, Ron, encontrÃ© un lugar! No importa si vienen mis amigos?  
  
-No, claro que no  
  
No tardaron en llegar detrÃ¡s de ella otros dos chicos, de su misma edad, uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y el otro, pelirrojo con ojos azules.  
  
-Hola- me dijo la muchacha- Me llamo Hermione Granger, ellos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Natalie Lawrence- contestÃ© yo un poco impresionada por poder conocer a Harry Potter, mi papÃ¡ me habÃ­a contado que Ã©l estaba en Hogwarts y que iba en el mismo aÃ±o que yo, pero no pensÃ© en conocerlo tan pronto!  
  
-Hola... Â¿eres nueva?- me preguntÃ³ un poco impresionado el chico de ojos azules  
  
-Si  
  
-Â¿Eres de primero?- ahora fue el turno de Harry  
  
-No, voy a entrar a quinto, pero me acabo de mudar a Londres  
  
-Ahh, con razÃ³n, te ves muy grande para ser de primero!- dijo Ron  
  
-Si, eso creo..- contestÃ© yo con una sonrisa sonrojÃ¡ndome un poco.  
  
Estuvimos platicando durante el camino, comentÃ¡bamos las diferencias entre las dos escuelas, ellos hablaban de Hogwarts, y yo de Reavensea, mi antigua escuela, cuando de pronto, alguien interrumpiÃ³ nuestra charla abriendo la puerta de golpe.  
  
-Con que aquÃ­ estÃ¡n, eh? La pandilla Potter  
  
-Vete Malfoy, no estamos de humor para escuchar tus tonterÃ­as- dijo Ron con cara de molesto  
  
-Ah, veo que la pandilla tiene un nuevo integrante- caminÃ³ hasta donde estaba yo y se sentÃ³ a mi lado, con Harry, Ron y Hermione viÃ©ndolo con chispas en los ojos- Espera, yo te conozco- su mirada habÃ­a cambiado- eres Natalie Lawrence, mi papÃ¡ me dijo que vendrÃ­as a Hogwarts. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, Â¿me recuerdas?- eso hizo que mis 'nuevos amigos' pusieran una cara de sorpresa  
  
-Ah si, ya recuerdo!, espera... tu papÃ¡ es Lucius Malfoy, Â¿verdad?  
  
-Si, vaya si te acuerdas  
  
-Claro que me acuerdo, no hace mucho dejamos de escribirnos - parecÃ­a que mientras mas hablÃ¡bamos a Ron se le querÃ­an salir los ojos, no podÃ­a creer que yo estuviera hablando con Ã©l y menos que ya lo conocÃ­a  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo finalmente Draco- solo te advierto, estos tres te van a traer muchos problemas, te conviene estar cerca de mi, no con estos..  
  
-Basta ya Malfoy, ella se darÃ¡ cuenta si esta mas segura de tu lado que del nuestro- contestÃ³ Ron tan molesto que su cara se habÃ­a puesto tan roja como su cabello.  
  
-Esta bien, ya me voy- dijo. Se dio media vuelta y saliÃ³ por la puerta, no sin antes sonreÃ­rme de nuevo  
  
-Â¿En realidad lo conoces?- Dijo Hermione como ofendida  
  
-Si- contestÃ©- mis padres eran amigos de los suyos. La Ãºltima vez que vi a los Malfoy fue hace 7 aÃ±os, cuando fueron a mi paÃ­s. Mis padres han mantenido comunicaciÃ³n con ellos, pero no tanta como antes. despuÃ©s de que se enteraron que Voldemort habÃ­a regresado -al decir el nombre Ron palideciÃ³ un poco- mis padres ya no estÃ¡n tan a gusto como antes. Aunque saben que Malfoy no nos harÃ¡ daÃ±o es mejor ser precavidos  
  
-No puedo creerlo. Â¿Los Malfoy? Â¿amables?  
  
-No muy amables. Mi papÃ¡ conoce a Lucius Malfoy desde que estaban chicos, los dos entablaron una buena relaciÃ³n, pero cuando Lucius tratÃ³ de convencer a mi padre que se uniera a los mortÃ­fagos, Ã©l (claro) se negÃ³. Lucius no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y para proteger a mi padre, le dijo que mejor se fuera a vivir lejos de aquÃ­, asÃ­ que el se fue a Doubletown, una isla mÃ¡gica entre USA y MÃ©xico, el trayecto es invisible para los muggles. Poco despuÃ©s conociÃ³ a mi mamÃ¡ en MÃ©xico y cuando se casaron, se fueron a vivir a Doubletown. Los Malfoy solo han ido una vez a visitarnos, cuando Lucius pensÃ³ que Voldemort -Ron puso una cara de "Â¡no otra vez!- no estarÃ­a cerca, y pues, esa es la Ãºnica vez que los he visto.  
  
-Pero entonces,- interrumpiÃ³ Hermione- Si estaban allÃ¡ para protegerse de Ya-Saben-Quien, Â¿porquÃ©, ahora que Ã©l ha vuelto, vienen para acÃ¡?- Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, como preguntÃ¡ndose lo mismo  
  
-Es difÃ­cil de explicar.. ademÃ¡s no sÃ© si sea muy conveniente que se los diga  
  
-Natalie- dijo Harry con un tono muy serio- Si estÃ¡n aquÃ­, corren peligro, sobre todo por lo de tu papÃ¡  
  
-Puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Hermione  
  
-Nosotros hemos estado presentes en muchas cosas y casi estamos al centro de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos informa de todo y no creo que haya otros alumnos aparte de nosotros que sepan toda la verdad- contestÃ³ Ron decididamente. Pude ver que se sonrojÃ³ un poco cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando como si fuera un profesor  
  
-Esta bien, les contarÃ©..- estaba un poco nerviosa de revelar algo que yo habÃ­a querido evadir desde que supe que vendrÃ­amos- Mi papÃ¡ recibiÃ³ un mensaje de Dumbledore hace unos meses, diciÃ©ndole que Voldemort habÃ­a regresado y que ahora mas que nunca necesitaban su ayuda. Mi papÃ¡ ya conocÃ­a a Dumbledore, Ã©l asistiÃ³ a Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore cambiÃ³ de Profesor de TransfiguraciÃ³n a Director, asÃ­ que Ã©l conoce muy bien a mi papÃ¡ y sabe que era muy bueno en Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. Mi mamÃ¡ no querÃ­a venir, primero por lo de Malfoy y luego por lo de Voldemort, pero yo he sabido que Dumbledore estima mucho a mi papÃ¡ y Ã©l no querÃ­a decepcionarlo. Es por eso que estamos aquÃ­.  
  
Todos se habÃ­an quedado muy sorprendidos que mi papÃ¡ tuviera que ver ahora con los que estaban del lado bueno. Nunca se imaginaron el papel que mi papÃ¡ jugaba en los sucesos recientes.  
  
En el camino restante a Hogwarts seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, no solamente de eso, sino de aventuras, de cosas chistosas, de todo.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la estaciÃ³n de Hogsmade, salimos ya cambiados y con las tÃºnicas puestas. Apenas acababa de bajar, cuando un seÃ±or viejo y de muy mal aspecto dijo a los alumnos  
  
-Los de primer aÃ±o acÃ©rquense hacia acÃ¡. Vamos, primer aÃ±o.. por acÃ¡ adelante  
  
-Â¿Filch? Â¡Â¿Que hace Filch?! Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ Hagrid?  
  
-Hagrid tuvo que salir fuera, yo soy el encargado de llevar a los alumnos a Hogwarts- dijo con muy mal humor el 'encargado de llevar los alumnos a Hogwarts'  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Harry volteando a donde estÃ¡bamos- Hagrid fue a ver a los gigantes con Madame Maxime  
  
-Â¿Madame Maxime?- preguntÃ© yo un poco desconcertada  
  
-Te lo explicaremos luego- respondiÃ³ Ron  
  
-Â¿Hay alguna Natalie Lawrence?- dijo la voz de Filch  
  
Yo levantÃ© la mano para que me viera  
  
-Tienes que venir con los de primero  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos luego- Nos despedimos  
  
-AdiÃ³s  
  
Junto con los demÃ¡s alumnos de primero, atravesamos el lago que llevaba a Hogwarts. Por medida de seguridad, habÃ­amos salido mas temprano de lo comÃºn (segÃºn me comentaron Harry, Ron y Hermione) para que estuviera muy bien iluminado el ambiente.  
  
El castillo de Hogwarts se veÃ­a realmente increÃ­ble. Definitivamente era mil veces mas grande que mi antigua escuela Reavensea. 


	3. Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechizería

**Gracias por los reviews! ^_^  
  
--------- 3 HOGWARTS, ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA ---------  
  
Una bruja de edad avanzada nos recibiÃ³ a mi y a los alumnos de primero y se. DespuÃ©s de presentarse como la profesora McGonagall, nos explicÃ³ como se trabaja en Hogwarts  
  
-Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. GanarÃ¡n puntos cumpliendo con sus deberes, pero los perderÃ¡n por cada regla que rompan. Dentro de un momento pasarÃ¡n y serÃ¡n sorteados- despuÃ©s volteÃ³ a verme y me dijo:- Tu pasarÃ¡s primero, puesto que ya vas a quinto aÃ±o- yo solo asentÃ­ con la cabeza.  
  
Pasamos despuÃ©s de un momento al Gran Comedor y pude ver que las cuatro mesas estaban casi llenas de estudiantes, excepto por unos cuantos asientos en el inicio de cada una.  
  
-Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts- comenzÃ³ hablando a quien ya habÃ­a visto yo en la chimenea de mi casa unas cuantas veces, el profesor Dumbledore- Este aÃ±o va a ser muy difÃ­cil para todos, especialmente para algunos- y desviÃ³ su mirada hacia donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione-, pero quiero que todo se lleve a cabo con la mayor normalidad. Todos sabemos ya que Voldemort ha regresado y es por eso que se van a tomar medidas preventivas para todo. Los alumnos tendrÃ¡n estrictamente prohibido salir del castillo solos, tendrÃ¡n que hacerlo con algÃºn maestro, y, no antes de las 6 de la maÃ±ana ni despuÃ©s de las 7 de la noche.  
  
SÃ© que va a ser muy difÃ­cil, pero ahora mas que nunca hay que seguir las Ã³rdenes. Y como siempre, queda prohibido entrar al Bosque Oscuro a cualquier hora del dÃ­a-  
  
-Â¿Va a haber Quidditch?- preguntÃ³ un muchacho de cabello tan rojo como el de Ron, que estaba sentado casi al final de la mesa de mi derecha.  
  
-Este aÃ±o el Quidditch continuarÃ¡ como en los aÃ±os anteriores- (un estallido de gritos de alegrÃ­a habÃ­a inundado la sala)luego, con un tono mas suave, aÃ±adiÃ³- TambiÃ©n tengo que decirles a los alumnos de quinto aÃ±o, que este aÃ±o se unirÃ¡ a nosotros una nueva compaÃ±era. Ella serÃ¡ sorteada primero que los nuevos. Quiero que la casa que sea la afortunada de tenerla, la ayude a adaptarse a las clases- despuÃ©s, sonriÃ©ndome, dijo- Natalie Lawrence, sÃ© tan amable de pasar al frente. Profesora McGonagall, que comience la Ceremonia de Sorteo  
  
CaminÃ© hasta un pequeÃ±o banco algo enfrente de todos los alumnos, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa que si me hubieran preguntado mi nombre en ese instante, no hubiera sabido que responder.  
  
DespuÃ©s de que un sombrero viejo y remendado cantÃ³ una larga canciÃ³n, la profesora lo colocÃ³ en mi cabeza y unos momentos despuÃ©s, escuchÃ© una voz que me susurraba  
  
-Mmmm una estudiante de quinto curso... muy interesante. Veo..., veo que estas muy nerviosa, sin embargo, tu posiciÃ³n en tu otra escuela estaba con los valientes y de pensamientos puros... ya sÃ© que hacer contigo... Â¡Â¡GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
SentÃ­ que la sangre habÃ­a vuelto a circular por mis venas. Un enorme estallido de gritos me despertÃ³ de mi sueÃ±o y baje emocionada por haber tocado en la misma casa que mis amigos. Me sentÃ© a un lado de Harry y pude observar del otro lado de la sala que Draco no estaba muy contento que digamos  
  
-Creo que le gustas- dijo Harry adivinando mi pensamiento al verme mirar hacia Draco  
  
-Claro que no!- repuse un poco ofendida, aun asÃ­ me sonrojÃ© un poco.  
  
DespuÃ©s que todos los alumnos de primero habÃ­an sido ubicados en sus casas correspondientes, empezÃ³ la fiesta de bienvenida. Todas las bandejas que estaban vacÃ­as se llenaron de comida y todos empezamos a comer.  
  
-Hola, creo que no nos han presentado- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de unos 17 aÃ±os, que estaba sentado al lado de otro exactamente igual que Ã©l  
  
-Ah, ellos son mis hermanos gemelos- dijo Ron- Ã‰l es Fred, y Ã©l es George, y ella es Ginny, tambiÃ©n es mi hermana  
  
-Soy Natalie Lawrence- estrechamos las manos y despuÃ©s, me empezaron a presentar a los demÃ¡s.  
  
Cuando terminamos, Hermione se levantÃ³ seguida de todos los alumnos de primero. Este aÃ±o ella serÃ­a la prefecta de Gryffindor. Yo me quedÃ© con Harry, Ron y los demÃ¡s, esperando a ser los Ãºltimos en salir.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Muchos nombres que aprender!!- decÃ­a ya camino a los dormitorios  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Harry- Nosotros te ayudaremos con eso  
  
-TÃº solo seÃ±ala, y nosotros te decimos el nombre- dijo Ron- Ah! y cuidado con mis hermanos, estÃ¡n pensando en abrir una tienda de bromas, no dudo que tambiÃ©n quieran probar contigo, asÃ­ que cuando te ofrezcan algo, di que no tienes hambre.. no sÃ© que es lo que se traigan esta vez entre manos.  
  
-Esta bien- pensÃ¡ndolo bien, creo que tiene razÃ³n.. no soy muy buena para las bromas.  
  
Llegamos frente a un retrato con una seÃ±ora que nos preguntÃ³ la contraseÃ±a  
  
-"Bertie Botts de limÃ³n y chocolate"  
  
-Pasen- dijo la seÃ±ora, enseguida el cuadro se moviÃ³ y dejÃ³ al descubierto un hueco oscuro que daba hacia una sala, que era la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor  
  
-Â¿Bertie Botts de limÃ³n y chocolate?- fue mi primera pregunta en los siguientes 10 minutos  
  
-Si, es la contraseÃ±a. Que no se te olvide o no podrÃ¡s entrar- me sugiriÃ³ Harry una vez dentro en la habitaciÃ³n  
  
-Bienvenida a la Sala ComÃºn de Gryffindor- me dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara cuando nos vio entrar  
  
-Vaya, creo que estÃ¡ muy puesta en su papel de prefecta!  
  
-Ron ,ahorita no necesito tus comentarios, y si, tengo que estar en mi papel de prefecta, yo soy la que tiene que mantener el orden, ahora, si nos disculpan, tengo que llevar a Natalie a los dormitorios para que vea cual va a ser su cama. Ahorita regresamos  
  
Yo seguÃ­ a Hermione por unas escaleras de espiral hasta llegar a un pequeÃ±o pasillo en donde habÃ­a dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Caminamos hasta la segunda y ahÃ­ entramos a un dormitorio con 5 camas. Ya habÃ­an llegado las otras compaÃ±eras, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Hermione me dirigiÃ³ hasta una cama junto a la ventana, y pude ver que mis cosas ya estaban ahÃ­.  
  
-Mi cama es esta- dijo Hermione sentÃ¡ndose en la cama que tenÃ­a a mi lado- Nunca dudes en pedirme consejo, yo te puedo ayudar cuando quieras  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Bueno, serÃ¡ mejor que bajemos a la sala comÃºn, estoy segura que los demÃ¡s nos estÃ¡n esperando.  
  
Cuando llegamos con los demÃ¡s, estaban Fred, George, Lee el amigo de los gemelos, Ron, Harry y Ginny sentados en unos sillones frente al fuego, yo me sentÃ© al lado de Ron, y Hermione al lado de Ginny.  
  
-Â¿Tu juegas Quidditch?- me preguntÃ³ George, *o fue Fred?*  
  
-Si, en mi escuela jugaba como guardiÃ¡n  
  
-Enserio?- preguntÃ³ el otro gemelo  
  
-Si, decÃ­an que era buena, la verdad es que me esforzaba mucho cumpliendo mi trabajo  
  
-Entonces deberÃ­as entrar al equipo de Quidditch con nosotros! Nos falta un guardiÃ¡n!. Este aÃ±o Harry serÃ¡ el capitÃ¡n, el que tenÃ­amos por fin se fue  
  
-Fred!-dijo un poco indignada Hermione- Wood era un buen capitÃ¡n!  
  
-Si, pero tu nunca tuviste que soportarlo antes de un partido!- luego dirigiÃ©ndose a mi- lo hubieras conocido, era una pesadilla!  
  
-Y que no se te ocurriera gastarle una broma antes de un partido- dijo George con cara de desilusiÃ³n..- Â¡era capaz de matarte ahÃ­ mismo!  
  
Yo no aguantÃ© la risa y me siguieron Ron y Harry, entonces Ã©l, dirigiÃ©ndose a mi, dijo:  
  
-Â¿Quieres entrar al equipo?- un poco mas serio- Yo soy el capitÃ¡n ahora y pues solo tendrÃ­a que ver como juegas para aceptarte en el equipo- pude notar que se sonrojaba un poco al decir eso- claro que, hay varios candidatos- volteando a ver a Ron  
  
-Esta bien, creo que me irÃ­a bien hacer algo que solÃ­a hacer en mi escuela- pensÃ¡ndolo bien, seria genial. El quidditch era muy divertido y me parecÃ­a una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos.  
  
-Los entrenamientos serÃ¡n dentro de un mes, primero tenemos que adaptarnos a nuestras nuevas materias  
  
-Y, Â¿quiÃ©n mas estÃ¡ en el equipo?- quise saber...  
  
-Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, ellas tres son cazadoras, Fred y George son los golpeadores y yo soy el buscador. Hasta ahorita nos falta un guardiÃ¡n. Ya veremos si entras, en el primer entrenamiento escogeremos al siguiente guardiÃ¡n, tambiÃ©n tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ella es la directora de Gryffindor  
  
-Oigan, miren la hora que es, creo que serÃ¡ mejor que cada quien se vaya a dormir, maÃ±ana serÃ¡ un dÃ­a largo- dijo Hermione. Yo mirÃ© la hora y me asombrÃ©, ya habÃ­amos estado ahÃ­ abajo platicando mucho tiempo.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ron, luego dirigiÃ©ndose a nosotros- mas vale que hagamos caso, aÃºn no conocemos a Hermione como prefecta  
  
-Â¡Ron! te recuerdo que puedo bajar puntos- despuÃ©s se parÃ³ y hablÃ³ un poco mas fuerte para que los demÃ¡s que estaban en la sala comÃºn la pudieran oÃ­r- Todos hagan el favor de irse a sus dormitorios, ya es tarde  
  
Todos obedecieron y al cabo de unos momentos, la sala estaba vacÃ­a. SubÃ­ las escaleras de espiral, entrÃ© en el dormitorio que de ahora en adelante verÃ­a todas las noches y me metÃ­ en la cama ya cambiada. TardÃ© un poco antes de conciliar sueÃ±o. Estuve pensando acerca de muchas cosas, en principal, el aÃ±o que iba comenzando y los problemas que tendrÃ­a mi papÃ¡ ahora que habÃ­a venido a ayudar al profesor Dumbledore en su lucha contra Voldemort. 


	4. Clases en Hogwarts

**Gracias a Leia-Pandora por sus reviews!! Este capÃ­tulo no esta muy interesante que digamos, pero los que vienen si lo serÃ¡n... dejen reviews!!  
  
----------- 4 CLASES EN HOGWARTS --------------  
  
Un sonido aturdidor hizo que abriera los ojos. Era una campana que estaba chillando.  
  
-Vamos, es hora de levantarse- dijo alguien en la cama de enseguida, reconocÃ­ a Hermione  
  
-Â¿Que es eso?  
  
-Es una campana, es para que se levanten. Â¿Quieres que te espere? tenemos que bajar a desayunar  
  
-Esta bien, no tardo  
  
Me levantÃ© aÃºn dormida, comencÃ© a vestirme y sentada en la cama, comencÃ© a ponerme los zapatos  
  
-Tienes que traer tus libros, despuÃ©s del desayuno, empiezan las clases. Te recomiendo que traigas contigo los libros de las clases de TransfiguraciÃ³n, Encantamientos y Aritmancia, no vas a tener tiempo para venir por ellos entre clases.  
  
-Esta bien- terminÃ© de ponerme los zapatos, busquÃ© mis libros, agarrÃ© mi varita y bajÃ© acompaÃ±ada de Hermione hasta la sala comÃºn, en donde ya estaban Harry y Ron (sin libros) esperando para bajar todos juntos.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Harry, buenos dÃ­as Ron  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Hermione, buenos dÃ­as Natalie- fue un intercambio de saludos entre todos  
  
-Oh no- dijo Ron mirando los libros que llevaba yo en un morral- Hermione, Â¿vas a llenar a Natalie con tus ideas?  
  
-Â¿Cuales ideas? Ustedes dos deberÃ­an ya traer sus libros, ya saben que las clases empiezan despuÃ©s del desayuno, y ustedes, como casi no se tardan en comer..  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien Hermione- dijo Ron un poco malhumorado- ahorita mismo vamos por ellos  
  
-Si quieren adelÃ¡ntense ustedes, ahorita las alcanzamos- se apresurÃ³ a decir Harry  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Hermione, buenos dÃ­as Natalie- dijo una niÃ±a pelirroja que la noche anterior apenas si le puse atenciÃ³n  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Ginny, Â¿vienes con nosotras?  
  
-Si  
  
Cuando entramos al gran comedor, ya estaba lleno. Nos sentamos junto a los hermanos Weasley, y su amigo, Lee Jordan, que estaban hablando emocionados de los planes que tenÃ­an para algo, pero no alcancÃ© a escuchar de quÃ©, pues apenas llegamos cambiaron de tema. En un momento mas, entraron Harry y Ron y se sentaron junto a nosotras.  
  
El desayuno estuvo casi tan bueno como la cena del dÃ­a anterior. Todas las bandejas se llenaron de comida y los vasos de jugo de calabaza. Cuando terminamos de desayunar Hermione nos apresurÃ³ para ir a la primera clase que tenÃ­amos en el dÃ­a: TransfiguraciÃ³n.  
  
Caminamos por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una aula en donde ya habÃ­a algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw y algunos de Gryffindor. Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos de en medio. Hermione y yo en un escritorio y Harry y Ron en otro. Al cabo de unos momentos entrÃ³ un gato gris con rayas negras en el lomo, y unas muy raras alrededor de los ojos, como si fuera un tigre en miniatura, de repente, el mismo gato saltÃ³ y se convirtiÃ³ en la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as clase  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as- contestamos en coro los alumnos  
  
Esa fue la primera clase que tuve en Hogwarts, despuÃ©s siguiÃ³ Encantamientos y luego Aritmancia. Harry y Ron no llevan esta materia, ellos llevan AdivinaciÃ³n, pero Hermione me convenciÃ³ que no me serÃ­a muy Ãºtil. y por las caras de los dos, pensÃ© que era mas bien solo 'de relajo'. (Le encanta predecir muertes, sobre todo si se trata de Harry).  
  
Durante los siguientes dÃ­as conocÃ­ a los que serÃ­an mis maestros, pero aÃºn me faltaban dos materias: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones  
  
-El maestro de Pociones es una completa pesadilla- dijo Ron con desagrado  
  
-Entre el y Malfoy nos han hecho la vida imposible desde el primer aÃ±o  
  
-Lo bueno es que no le toman mucha importancia- dije sarcÃ¡sticamente. Pude ver una sonrisa un poco tÃ­mida en la cara de Harry.. por el contrario, Ron respondiÃ³ casi al instante  
  
-Â¡Claro que no le tomamos importancia!  
  
-Lo peor de todo es que este aÃ±o seguimos teniendo las clases con Slytherin  
  
-Â¿Y defensa? Â¿QuiÃ©n es el profesor?  
  
-AÃºn no lo sabemos. No se presentÃ³ en la ceremonia de selecciÃ³n, ya veremos cuando nos toque la clase.  
  
Esa tarde de jueves nos dirigimos al aula de pociones, que estaba en las mazmorras. Ya habÃ­an llegado casi todos los alumnos. Entramos y vi que Neville Longbottom estaba sentado al final del salÃ³n muy nervioso, al lado de Seamus y Dean, que estaban tratando de calmarlo  
  
-Lo de nosotros no es nada comparado con lo de Neville, el profesor Snape es aun mas malo con Ã©l- dijo Harry cuando me vio mirÃ¡ndolo tratando de saber porque estaba asÃ­  
  
-Si, es cierto que no es muy bueno, pero al menos podrÃ­a ayudarlo, en vez de gritarle y quitarle puntos por cada error que tiene  
  
Ya nos habÃ­amos sentado los cuatro juntos, como hacÃ­amos, cuando entrÃ³ el profesor Snape azotando la puerta  
  
-Â¿Siempre esta de mal humor?- preguntÃ© en voz baja  
  
-Todos los dÃ­as...- contestÃ³ Ron de igual manera para que no nos pudiera oÃ­r  
  
-Este aÃ±o no serÃ¡ diferente a los demÃ¡s- gruÃ±Ã³ una voz que venÃ­a de un profesor malhumorado. Su aspecto era tan mal como su humor, vestÃ­a una tÃºnica negra un poco diferente a la de los demÃ¡s maestros, que le hacia ver mas tÃ©trico aÃºn; el cabello negro grasiento y despeinado le caÃ­a arriba de los hombros y su piel pÃ¡lida lo hacÃ­a verse un poco demacrado.- No aceptarÃ© errores, ni comentarios, tampoco tolerarÃ© que rompan las reglas, a no ser que quieran perder mas puntos- dijo mirando hacia en donde estÃ¡bamos. Pude ver que Malfoy, que estaba sentado justo enfrente de Ã©l, le decÃ­a algo en voz baja.  
  
-SeÃ±orita Lawrence, veo que ya ha tomado asiento, sin embargo, en esta clase, yo soy quien asigno los lugares- *oh no*, pensÃ©, realmente no me agrada- Por favor, sea tan amable de sentarse aquÃ­ al frente, junto al seÃ±or Malfoy.  
  
Pude ver que Malfoy tenÃ­a una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y estaba mirando a Harry, quien, por el contrario, se veÃ­a tan furioso como Ron y Hermione.  
  
-SeÃ±or Potter, sea tan amable de ayudar a la seÃ±orita Lawrence a traer sus cosas a su nuevo lugar- Ã©l tambiÃ©n sonreÃ­a con la misma sonrisa malvada de Malfoy.  
  
-Si profesor- fue lo Ãºltimo que escuchÃ© de Harry en esa clase.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo te tratan tus nuevos amigos, eh Natalie?- me preguntÃ³ aquÃ©l a quien yo conocÃ­a  
  
-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar  
  
-Sabes, estarÃ¡s mejor al sentarte aquÃ­ conmigo que con ellos, a menos que quieras salir mal en pociones, no son muy buenos que digamos  
  
-Gracias por el aviso Draco, pero aun no estoy muy segura de eso  
  
-Pero que pasa? es que ahora estas enojada conmigo? yo no te he hecho nada, no es justo que por esos tres te enojes conmigo, que te conozco desde hace mas tiempo.  
  
Era verdad. Aunque no querÃ­a pensarlo, lo que me acababa de decir era cierto, el no me habÃ­a hecho nada malo, hasta ahorita, y tal vez no Ã©ramos los mejores amigos, pero habÃ­amos mantenido correspondencia hacÃ­a unos aÃ±os y nos habÃ­amos llevado bien.  
  
-Esta bien, no me enojarÃ© contigo a menos que les hagas algo a mis amigos  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Como tu quieras, ellos ahora son mis amigos y no quiero verlos enojados por tu culpa- pude notar una cara de decepciÃ³n en su rostro.  
  
-...tratarÃ©...- balbuceÃ³ Draco.  
  
La verdad habÃ­a podido vivir sin su amistad en lo que llevaba viviendo, no iba a ser una gran pÃ©rdida si me enojaba con Ã©l.  
  
El resto de la clase la pasamos tratando hacer que la pociÃ³n inmovilizadora se pusiera azul, como deberÃ­a de ser, (y no amarilla, como me estaba saliendo), cuando por fin lo logramos antes del fin de la clase.  
  
DespuÃ©s, tuvimos Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Entramos al aula y esperamos al profesor, que llegÃ³ al cabo de unos minutos  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as clase. Soy Fleug Delacoug y seguÃ© su pgofesoga de Defensa contga las agtes oscugas.  
  
Era una muchacha joven con cabello plateado hasta la cintura. Se veÃ­a muy amable, pero... tenÃ­a algo raro. Todos los hombres que habÃ­a en la clase se quedaban mirÃ¡ndola embobados.  
  
-Tiene sangre de veela, por eso todos estÃ¡n asÃ­  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes?- preguntÃ© a Hermione en voz baja, igual como lo habÃ­a hecho ella  
  
-El aÃ±o pasado participÃ³ en el Torneo de los 3 magos, y Harry supo que su abuela fue veela. Ya la conocÃ­amos  
  
-Ahh  
  
-Hola Haggy, hola Gron como estÃ¡n?  
  
-Bien  
  
-B..bien- apenas si se escuchÃ³ el saludo de Ron, se habÃ­a puesto colorado y no dejaba de mirar embobado a la profesora  
  
La Ãºltima clase que tuvimos fue la de Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas, con la profesora Grubbly-Plank. SegÃºn me dijeron, esa clase era antes impartida por Hagrid, que tambiÃ©n quien cuidaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
La profesora nos hablÃ³ de dragones, las clases que hay y lo peligrosos que pueden ser. LlevÃ³ un dragÃ³n en miniatura con movimiento y todo, y realmente nos dimos cuenta que pueden ser muy difÃ­ciles de tratar!. 


	5. La seleccion de Quidditch

** Gracias por los reviews!! Lamento haber tardado en subir el capÃ­tulo. Hoy subirÃ© dos asi que lean y dejen reviews!! ^_^!  
  
*Naud: enserio?? Se supone que Natalie soy yo.. (claro, todos quisiÃ©ramos estar ahÃ­, no?) claro que cambiÃ© algunas cosas.. pero bueno.. me alegro que te haya gustado!  
  
*Lucil â€" Leia: TambiÃ©n me alegro que les haya gustado.. porfa sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!  
  
*Lore: thanks sis! Glad you liked my fic.. since you were the first one in reading it..  
  
  
  
-------- 5 LA SELECCION DE QUIDDITCH --------  
  
Al cabo de un mes, yo ya me sabÃ­a los nombres de todos los Gryffindor de quinto curso, algunos de otros aÃ±os y otros mas de otras casas, sobre todo los que tomaban clases con nosotros. Ya me habÃ­a adaptado al clima, a la escuela, a los maestros, a todo. Ahora si estaba disfrutando mi estancia en Hogwarts.  
  
Un sÃ¡bado Hermione me despertÃ³ zarandeÃ¡ndome como si se estuviera incendiando el lugar.  
  
-Â¡Natalie! Vamos, despierta!  
  
-Ya voy- dije abriendo poco a poco los ojos y luego tallÃ¡ndomelos..-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?  
  
-Harry quiere que bajes ya, van a entrenar quidditch  
  
-Uuuuyyy, y porquÃ© tanta prisa?- dijo Parvati, que estaba al otro lado de la habitaciÃ³n ya despierta, con una sonrisa en su cara- Â¿PorquÃ© "HARRY QUIERE"?  
  
-Vamos Parvati, no empieces- dijo Hermione  
  
-Â¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?- dijo Lavender- Harry siempre se pone colorado cuando habla con ella, no dudo que ahorita estÃ© mordiÃ©ndose las uÃ±as  
  
-Esta bien, si Harry hace eso ha de ser por alguna razÃ³n, pero por favor, no ahorita  
  
Yo ignoraba lo que estaban diciendo, o mas bien, eso era lo que querÃ­a hacer. Tal vez tenÃ­an razÃ³n, ya me habÃ­a dado cuenta de eso, pero.. Â¡por favor! Â¡se ponÃ­a mas nervioso al ver a Cho Chang de Hufflepuff! Lo que si sabÃ­a en ese momento, era que me estaban esperando y necesitaba apurarme.  
  
Me vestÃ­ lo mas rÃ¡pido que pude, me agarrÃ© el cabello con una liga y salÃ­ de los dormitorios. Abajo ya estaban esperÃ¡ndome todos los demÃ¡s jugadores de quidditch.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as- dije perezosamente. La noche anterior nos habÃ­amos quedado platicando hasta tarde las chicas y yo y aÃºn tenÃ­a mucho sueÃ±o.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Natalie- varios saludos salieron de la gente que ya estaba abajo  
  
-Â¿Y Hermione?- preguntÃ³ Ron  
  
-Ahorita viene, dijo que nos alcanzaba en el campo  
  
-Esta bien. Â¿Todos listos?- preguntÃ³ Harry  
  
-Si, vamos que ya tenemos muchas ganas de jugar!- dijeron Fred y George casi al mismo tiempo  
  
Salimos de la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor con las escobas al hombro y recorrimos los pasillos con las escobas al hombro. Antes de salir del castillo, Madame Hooch se nos uniÃ³ y nos acompaÃ±Ã³ hacia fuera. Ella estarÃ­a presente en el entrenamiento, asÃ­ como la profesora McGonagall para vernos jugar a mi y a unos candidatos del puesto de guardiÃ¡n, entre ellos, Ron.  
  
-Esto es lo que haremos- dijo Harry, una vez que todos nos reunimos en el centro del campo de quidditch- los primeros en practicar, serÃ¡n Sammuel y Thomas, mientras Angelina, Alicia y Katie tratan de anotar. DespuÃ©s irÃ¡n Ron y Natalie. Fred, George, aÃºn no soltaremos a las bludgers  
  
-Ohhhh- un gemido de desilusiÃ³n saliÃ³ de los gemelos  
  
-Cuando escojamos al jugador- continuÃ³ Harry- entrenaremos con las bludgers  
  
Tal y como lo dijo Harry, primero Sammuel y Thomas (ambos de sexto) se pondrÃ­an defendiendo los aros de ambos lados del campo para evitar dejar pasar a la quaffle. DespuÃ©s serÃ­a el turno de Ron y mÃ­o.  
  
Y empezÃ³ el entrenamiento. Cada quien en sus posiciones. Lee Jordan estaba relatando las jugadas, aunque no fuera un partido, a Ã©l le gustaba hacerlo.  
  
-Â¡Angelina tiene la quaffle, ahora Katie, Angelina, Alicia, se acerca, se acerca, tira y.. anota- esto Ãºltimo lo dijo sin ninguna emociÃ³n- Â¡Se supone que tienes que detener la quaffle, no dejarla pasar!- le gritaba a Sammuel  
  
-Lee Jordan!!- gritÃ³ la profesora McGonagall- ten mas respeto!  
  
-Lo siento profesora, no volverÃ¡ a pasar  
  
-Â¡Sigan jugando!- gritÃ³ Harry. Ã‰l estaba volando en su Firebolt siguiendo las jugadas desde arriba- Sammuel, la prÃ³xima vez muÃ©vete y trata de detenerla!  
  
-Se estÃ¡ comportando como Oliver- me dijo Fred  
  
-OjalÃ¡ que no se le suba mucho- respondiÃ³ George  
  
-DÃ©jenlo hacer su trabajo- una voz saliÃ³ a nuestras espaldas  
  
-Â¡Hermione! te tardaste! Â¿en donde estabas?  
  
-TenÃ­a algo pendiente.. pero ya estoy aquÃ­- luego volteÃ³ a ver a Ron- Â¿nervioso?  
  
-Un poco- la verdad es que estaba mas nervioso de lo que se veÃ­a- y tu, Natalie?  
  
-TambiÃ©n un poco  
  
Sin darnos cuenta, ya habÃ­a terminado el entrenamiento de Sammuel y Thomas. Harry llegÃ³ un poco malhumorado  
  
-Â¿Que pasa?- preguntÃ³ Ron  
  
-No son muy buenos. NecesitarÃ­an aÃ±os de prÃ¡ctica para ser como Oliver. Es su turno. Ron, tu vas para allÃ¡, y Natalie, para el otro lado- dijo seÃ±alando cada lado del campo.- Necesito que se esfuercen mas que ellos, Â¿estÃ¡ bien?- Ron y yo lo miramos con cara de "ya sabemos no necesitamos explicaciones"- Lo siento, solo hagan su trabajo.  
  
Ron y yo montamos las escobas, y, dando una patada en el suelo, subimos volando cada quien a su lugar.  
  
-Â¡Empieza la segunda ronda! Alicia tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Angelina, Angelina a Alicia, se acercan a Ron... y... Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡LA DETIENE!!!!  
  
Se oyeron gritos de alegrÃ­a de las gradas. Vi sorprendida que tenÃ­amos audiencia, habÃ­a alumnos de Gryffindor sentados y aplaudiendo a Ron. Estaba nerviosa, ahora serÃ­a mi turno. "Solo hazlo como lo hacÃ­as en Reavensea" me decÃ­a a mi misma "tu puedes hacerlo"  
  
-Katie con la quaffle, Angelina, Alicia, Angelina de nuevo.. tira y.. Â¡Â¡Â¡TAMBIÃ‰N LA DETIENE!!!  
  
Otra oleada de aplausos.  
  
-Â¡Bien hecho los dos!- dijo Harry- Seguiremos practicando con ustedes- Y despuÃ©s de practicar un rato Ron y yo..-Fred, George, saquen las bludgers!  
  
-Â¡Â¡Siii!!- ni tardos ni perezosos los gemelos corrieron a sacar las bludgers y en un rato ya estÃ¡bamos jugando quidditch, bueno, casi. Aunque la snitch fue soltada, no paramos de jugar cada vez que Harry la atrapaba.  
  
Tres horas despuÃ©s de juego, Harry dio la orden de parar. SerÃ­a hora de decidir quien se quedaba en el equipo: Ron o yo.  
  
-Todos vieron que los dos son muy buenos- dijo Harry dirigiÃ©ndose al equipo, ya estÃ¡bamos todos de vuelta en el suelo- Tanto uno como otro harÃ­an un buen trabajo en los juegos, pero necesitamos escoger a uno. El otro va a quedar como suplente.- despuÃ©s de dirigiÃ³ a la profesora McGonagall- Profesora, usted los ha visto, por mÃ­ puede quedar el que sea, pero lo dejo la decisiÃ³n a usted.  
  
-Bueno, yo... yo pienso que los alumnos de Gryffindor son los que deberÃ­an elegir.  
  
-Â¿Que dicen?- preguntÃ³ Harry a los Gryffindor presentes, eran unos 15, incluyendo a los jugadores de quidditch.- lo haremos por votaciÃ³n. Los que quieran a Ron levanten la mano.  
  
Se levantaron 7 manos, entre ellas las de los gemelos Weasley (lÃ³gico, no?)  
  
-Ahora, los que quieran a Natalie en el equipo  
  
8 manos se levantaron, esta vez las tres cazadoras tenÃ­an las manos en el aire... *Â¡estoy dentro?* pensÃ© emocionada  
  
-Â¡Â¡Natalie entra al equipo!!- dijo Harry una vez que contÃ³ los votos  
  
-Bienvenida!!- todos los del equipo de quidditch se habÃ­an acercado a mÃ­ para felicitarme, asÃ­ como algunos otros Gryffindors  
  
-Ron... lo siento- Harry tenÃ­a cara de preocupaciÃ³n por lo que Ã©l fuera a decir  
  
-Ah vamos, esta bien, ademÃ¡s, ahora soy suplente, Â¿no? con eso me vasta- dijo Ron animado, que tambiÃ©n se acercÃ³ a felicitarme- ... y recuerda, si alguna vez te sientes mal, me dices, ok?  
  
-Esta bien- respondÃ­ con una sonrisa- lo prometo  
  
-El primer partido es contra Slytherin, (en Halloween). Hay que entrenar duro si queremos sacarle buena ventaja. Ya saben que Draco Malfoy es el capitÃ¡n del equipo y tambiÃ©n que no juegan muy limpio. Entrenaremos cada vez que se pueda. DespuÃ©s de Slytherin vamos contra Ravenclaw- Harry ya habÃ­a adoptado su papel de capitÃ¡n y comenzÃ³ a explicarnos como iban a estar los juegos- Esto es todo por hoy 


	6. La primera señal

**Ya saben, R/R!  
  
------------ 6 LA PRIMERA SEÃ'AL -------------  
  
DespuÃ©s de un mes de practicar, ya estaba cerca el primer partido en donde iba a jugar quidditch. Ya le habÃ­a informado a mi mamÃ¡ la noticia y no le gustÃ³ mucho. Cuando jugaba quidditch descuidaba un poco la escuela, pero le prometÃ­ que me irÃ­a bien, despuÃ©s de todo, Hermione siempre estaba apurÃ¡ndonos en todo con los deberes, y tengo que aceptarlo, si no fuera por ella no irÃ­a muy bien (ni yo ni Ron ni Harry!).  
  
-Â¡Natalie, mira! Â¡es Cooper!- Hermione venÃ­a corriendo con mi pequeÃ±a lechuza en las manos  
  
-Â¡Cooper!- en cuanto llegÃ³ Hermione se acercaron Ron y Harry, que tambiÃ©n habÃ­an escuchado los gritos de Hermione entrando al gran comedor  
  
-Trae una carta, ten, lÃ©ela- Hermione me pasÃ³ la carta que traÃ­a Cooper en la pata y comencÃ© a leerla  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?- dijeron Harry y Ron con cara de angustia cuando vieron mi cara al leer los primeros renglones de la carta  
  
-Vamos a otro lado, no les puedo decir aquÃ­  
  
Corrimos hacia la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor y nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie mas. Todos estaban en el gran comedor. EmpecÃ© a leer la carta:  
  
Querida Natalie:  
  
Ten mucho cuidado en la escuela. Tu padre ha estado viÃ©ndose con Sirius Black,  
  
Arabella Figg y otros magos que estÃ¡n investigando en donde estÃ¡ Voldemort.  
  
Ellos creen que puede estar cerca de Hogwarts, pero aÃºn no saben nada.  
  
TambiÃ©n cuÃ­date de Draco Malfoy. Su padre esta con los mortÃ­fagos y hace  
  
poco le dijo a tu padre que harÃ­a lo que fuera por no fallarle a su amo. Dile tambiÃ©n  
  
a tu amigo Harry Potter que los mortÃ­fagos tratarÃ¡n de llevarlo con Voldemort,  
  
Ã©l mas que nadie debe de estar al tanto de lo que pasa con esto.  
  
Por favor estÃ©n alerta.  
  
Te quiere, tu mamÃ¡.  
  
-Esperen, hay otra carta- detrÃ¡s del pergamino de mi mamÃ¡ habÃ­a otro, pero iba dirigido a Harry, Ã©l la leyÃ³.  
  
Harry:  
  
Le pedÃ­ al seÃ±or Lawrence que le diera esto a su esposa, pensÃ© que seria  
  
mas seguro asÃ­. Yo aÃºn no puedo salir libremente, se me dificulta mucho  
  
mandar lechuzas o cualquier otra cosa para Hogwarts desde donde estamos.  
  
Hay mortÃ­fagos merodeando y del que no sospechan es Lawrence, casi no lo conocen.  
  
AÃºn no tenemos localizado a Voldemort y aÃºn asÃ­, si lo localizamos no podemos  
  
actuar. Tiene muchos mortÃ­fagos con Ã©l que estÃ¡n llenos de miedo por lo que les  
  
pueda hacer si lo decepcionan. No serÃ¡ fÃ¡cil detenerlo. Te pido que me  
  
mantengas informado de cualquier suceso extraÃ±o en Hogwarts, cualquier seÃ±al  
  
de Voldemort. TambiÃ©n sabes que cuentas con Dumbledore. Ã‰l te ayudarÃ¡.  
  
Sinceramente, Sirius  
  
Las caras de Ron y Hermione palidecieron al oÃ­r nuestras palabras. Era la primera vez que nos escribÃ­an con un poco mas de miedo, ya habÃ­a recibido otras cartas pero ninguna como Ã©sta.  
  
-Â¿Crees que... Ya-Sabes-QuiÃ©n estÃ©... cerca?- a Ron le temblaba un poco la voz  
  
-No lo sÃ©. Y si lo estÃ¡ tendremos que tener cuidado, no quiero ponerlos en peligro- dijo Harry muy decidido  
  
Ron asintiÃ³ con la cabeza. ParecÃ­a aÃºn mas asustado que Harry.  
  
  
  
Ese fin de semana irÃ­amos a Hogsmade. Harry hablÃ³ con el profesor Dumbledore y Ã©l dijo que no habrÃ­a problema si Ã­bamos, estarÃ­amos vigilados. Esta serÃ­a mi primera vez en Hogsmade. Los gemelos me habÃ­an contado mucho sobre la tienda de bromas Zonko y se iban a asegurar de que fuera.  
  
El primer lugar que visitamos fue Las Tres Escobas, nos sentamos todos juntos (Ginny, los gemelos y su amigo Lee Jordan, ademÃ¡s de nosotros cuatro). Pedimos cervezas de mantequilla y comenzamos a platicar.  
  
-Ustedes estÃ¡n actuando muy extraÃ±o- les dijo Ron a sus hermanos  
  
-Bueno, bueno, les diremos de que se trata, Fred, explÃ­cales  
  
-Primero tienen que prometer que no dirÃ¡n nada a mamÃ¡ hasta que todo este listo, esta bien?- les dijo a Ron y a Ginny, quienes asintieron un poco extraÃ±ados  
  
-Es acerca de los 'sortilegios Weasley'. Fred y yo ya tenemos casi todo planeado  
  
-Ya hemos contactado a gente que nos va a ayudar a poner el negocio de bromas  
  
-El verano pasado le enseÃ±amos los dulces longuilinguos y las varitas falsas, Â¡le encantaron! dijo que si tenÃ­amos mas bromas al terminar el aÃ±o, Ã©l se harÃ­a cargo del papeleo, pero claro, necesita la aprobaciÃ³n de mamÃ¡ y papÃ¡.  
  
-Una vez que les enseÃ±emos todo terminado, se darÃ¡n cuenta que es un buen negocio y no tendrÃ¡n otra mas que aprobarlo.  
  
-Â¿Y ya tienen mas bromas?- preguntÃ³ Ginny, que se veÃ­a emocionada porque sus hermanos por fin cumplirÃ­an su sueÃ±o  
  
-Mmmm... si, pero son una sorpresa- dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara viendo a Fred y a Lee, quien seguramente sabÃ­a de que se trataba. -Bueno, Â¿vamos a Zonko? tenemos que comprar provisiones  
  
-No se estarÃ¡n robando las ideas, Â¿verdad?  
  
-Â¡Claro que no!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George un poco indignados  
  
-Nunca harÃ­amos eso! claro que hay algunas similitudes, pero al final se sabrÃ¡ reconocer una broma Zonko de una Weasley- esta vez Fred parecÃ­a orgulloso de sus palabras  
  
Al rato entramos a una tienda llena de gente, en su mayorÃ­a joven. HabÃ­a bromas de todos los tipos, desde bombas de humo hasta una especie de crema que si te la pones te empieza a salir pelo. Yo no comprÃ© nada, era lÃ³gico que no iba a usar eso en Hogwarts, y menos teniendo a Hermione tan cerca.  
  
Los gemelos se llenaron las bolsas de la tÃºnica con bromas y aparte llevaban otras cosillas que compraron en una tienda llamada "Materia Prima para Cualquier PociÃ³n". supuse que con eso inventaban sus bromas.  
  
-Un momento- interrumpiÃ³ Ron- Â¿con que piensan pagar todo eso?  
  
-Digamos que...-empezÃ³ Fred  
  
-Un amigo nos ha hecho el favor de prestarnos dinero- dijo George guiÃ±Ã¡ndole un ojo a Harry. Supuse que Ã©l habrÃ­a sido el amigo, pero no querÃ­an que Ron lo supiera.  
  
A las 5 de la tarde ya estÃ¡bamos de regreso en Hogwarts. Me enterÃ© que antes se iban mas tarde. Me hubiera gustado quedarme mas, pero definitivamente, no en estos tiempos.  
  
Cuando llegamos al castillo, nos recibiÃ³ en la puerta la profesora McGonagall, y no se veÃ­a muy bien.  
  
-Potter, tienes que acompaÃ±arme. Harry asintiÃ³.  
  
-Nos vemos en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor- nos dijo y se fue detrÃ¡s de la profesora  
  
-Â¿Que habrÃ¡ pasado?- preguntamos Ron y yo casi al mismo tiempo  
  
-No lo sÃ©- Hermione tambiÃ©n se veÃ­a muy preocupada  
  
  
  
Dentro de una hora, Harry volviÃ³ y nos encontrÃ³ sentados en el mismo sillÃ³n frente al fuego. Se acercÃ³ y se sentÃ³ a mi lado.  
  
EmpezÃ³ a hablar en voz baja para que no nos oyeran  
  
-Alguien vio la marca tenebrosa cerca de Hogwarts cuando estÃ¡bamos en Hogsmade  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¿Que?!!  
  
-Â¡Ron!... si Harry quisiera que se dieran cuenta todos, lo habrÃ­a dicho en voz alta- le reprochÃ³ Hermione  
  
-Lo siento.. Harry, estÃ¡n seguros de que era la marca tenebrosa?- dijo Ron ya bajando mas el volumen de su voz  
  
-Si, no se podrÃ­an equivocar en eso. AdemÃ¡s, hay algo que no les he dicho  
  
-Â¿Que es?- Hermione se veÃ­a mas preocupada que nunca  
  
-Mi cicatriz. Me ha estado doliendo un poco en estos dÃ­as  
  
-Â¿Tu cicatriz? Â¿porquÃ©?- yo ignoraba lo que significaba eso  
  
-Es que...- me respondiÃ³ Harry. TenÃ­a una mirada en sus ojos que no habÃ­a visto nunca. De pronto me sentÃ­ un poco nerviosa por ser el centro de atenciÃ³n en aquÃ©l momento de aquellos ojos verdes- me suele doler cuando Voldemort esta cerca, eso significarÃ­a que no esta muy lejos de aquÃ­  
  
Â¿Voldemort? Â¿cerca? me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa  
  
-Oh no- la cara de Ron habÃ­a palidecido de nuevo  
  
-Pero, Â¿tu crees que trate de atacarte de nuevo?  
  
-Hermione, es obvio que me quiere atacar, pero necesitarÃ­a que estuviera lejos de Dumbledore. Ya hablÃ© con Ã©l y dijo que Ã©l mismo me estarÃ­a cuidando. No va suspender el juego contra Hufflepuff en Halloween  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!  
  
-Â¡Â¡Ron!!- de nuevo Ron habÃ­a gritado  
  
-Lo siento.. pero, no puedes salir Harry! tratarÃ¡ de matarte!  
  
-Ron, Dumbledore va a estar presente. Voldemort no tratarÃ¡ de entrar en terrenos de Hogwarts a menos que Ã©l no estÃ© aquÃ­. AdemÃ¡s, tambiÃ©n me dijo que Sirius, Lupin y otros mas estarÃ¡n cerca de aquÃ­, por si algo sucede. Por favor, quisiera que trataran de olvidar esto de perdido hasta el prÃ³ximo sÃ¡bado  
  
Harry, aunque querÃ­a animarnos un poco, se veÃ­a muy preocupado, asÃ­ que tomÃ© su mano y le dije:  
  
-Todo estarÃ¡ bien, nosotros estaremos a tu lado  
  
-Natalie tiene razÃ³n. Nunca te dejarÃ­amos  
  
Mientras sostenÃ­a su mano sentÃ­ como la sangre se me subÃ­a a la cabeza y me sonrojaba. Harry tambiÃ©n estaba sonrojado.  
  
-Â¿Preguntaste por Hagrid?- dijo Ron. Al darme cuenta que aÃºn sostenÃ­a la mano de Harry, lo soltÃ© inmediatamente.  
  
-Si- respondiÃ³ Harry enseÃ±Ã¡ndome una sonrisa, luego volteÃ³ con Ron- Dumbledore dice que sigue con los gigantes con Madame Maxime, y que muchos ya estÃ¡n de su parte, pero hay otros que no estÃ¡n muy convencidos  
  
-Espero que todos reaccionen y que vean que es lo mejor  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n Hermione, yo tambiÃ©n 


	7. Las muertes misteriosas

**Ok.. aquÃ­ estÃ¡ el 7Â° capÃ­tulo.. espero que les guste!!  
  
**Camila: hehe a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen picada!! Solo que pues no puedo entrar a internet todos los dias y pues es por eso que no todos los dias voy a poder subir los capÃ­tulos. Please, tÃ©nganme paciencia!! Prometo no dejar a medias esta historia!! ^_^!  
  
------------- 7 LAS MUERTES MISTERIOSAS ---------------  
  
Durante los siguientes dÃ­as en las clases se respiraba un poco de tensiÃ³n. Ya se habÃ­an enterado de la marca tenebrosa y los alumnos no paraban de murmurar y verse asustados.  
  
En la clase de herbologÃ­a (que la tenÃ­amos con los alumnos de Hufflepuff) la profesora Sprout nos explicÃ³ como se trata a las TentÃ¡culas Venenosas, unas plantas grandes que tienen espinas y si te descuidas, te pueden morder, en su flor tienen dos hileras de filosas espinas, que usan tambiÃ©n para capturar a los insectos que pasen cerca de ella. A pesar de ser muy peligrosas, se podÃ­a controlarlas dÃ¡ndoles algo dulce, generalmente chocolate, asÃ­ que nos pusimos por equipos para tratar de cambiar de macetas a las TentÃ¡culas mas pequeÃ±as a otras mas grandes, para que pudieran crecer mejor. Esta vez yo no pude trabajar con Harry ni con Ron ni con Hermione, me tocÃ³ trabajar con Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones, ambos de Hufflepuff.  
  
Tardamos un buen rato tratando de hacer comer a la tentÃ¡cula unos trozos grandes de chocolate, pues apenas nos acercÃ¡bamos y Ã©sta trataba de mordernos el brazo. Una vez que se comiÃ³ el chocolate y se tranquilizÃ³, pudimos hacer el resto del trabajo. A Ron no le fue muy bien, al final de la clase Harry y Dean tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermerÃ­a pues una tentÃ¡cula habÃ­a conseguido morderle el antebrazo.  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente a la hora de la comida entrÃ³ el correo como de costumbre y vi que una scop venÃ­a justo a donde estÃ¡bamos nosotros. Por un momento pensÃ© que era Cooper, pero al verla llegar y empezar a zumbar al rededor de nuestras cabezas, me di cuenta que estaba en un error. Era Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron, que dejÃ³ caer en su plato un diario enrollado. Lo abriÃ³ y por la expresiÃ³n en su cara, supimos que no eran buenas noticias.  
  
Harry agarrÃ³ el diario y lo empezÃ³ a leer en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Hermione y yo escuchÃ¡ramos:  
  
ExtraÃ±as muertes intrigan a magos del ministerio. Ignoran causa  
  
El pasado jueves desaparecieron varios magos en unas circunstancias muy extraÃ±as. Varios trabajaban en el ministerio de magia y despuÃ©s de un dÃ­a de trabajo, no regresaron a sus casas, las esposas, sin saber de que se trataba, no avisaron hasta el dÃ­a siguiente cuando tampoco regresaron. El ministerio negÃ³ haberlos retenido o que se hubieran dedicado a trabajar horas extras, segÃºn declarÃ³ el Ministro de Magia, el seÃ±or Cornelius Fudge:  
  
"Ãšltimamente el Ministerio ha estado muy ocupado en asuntos internacionales, varios de los magos desaparecidos trabajaban para esos departamentos, pero les puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos se ha quedado tarde o ha tenido la necesidad de quedarse a trabajar horas extras."  
  
Sin embargo, dos dÃ­as despuÃ©s de la misteriosa desapariciÃ³n de los magos, sus cuerpos sin vida fueron encontrados a cientos de kilÃ³metros de distancia de sus hogares, por gente muggle que trabaja en los campos. Estos declararon que durante sus jornadas por el campo encontraron los cuerpos de unas personas con atuendo extraÃ±o, ya sin vida y con algunas heridas no muy serias, pero expertos magos han declarado que sin duda se trata de la maldiciÃ³n con las que El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado mataba a los que se rehusaban pasarse de su lado.  
  
Con esta noticia esperamos que el Ministerio ponga mas atenciÃ³n a sus trabajadores y que resuelvan el misterio pronto. AÃºn no se encuentra al o a los culpables, pero el solo pensar en el antes causante de tantas muertes nos hace temblar de nuevo. Â¿SerÃ¡ posible que el SeÃ±or Tenebroso haya vuelto? o Â¿Hay aÃºn mortÃ­fagos libres para seguir el camino de su amo?  
  
Harry levantÃ³ la mirada y Hermione y yo nos miramos. Nosotros sabÃ­amos que el causante de todo eso era Voldemort, pero... Â¿seguirÃ­a matando gente? el solo pensarlo hacia que una ola de miedo recorriera mi cuerpo, y al parecer a Hermione y a Ron les pasaba lo mismo.  
  
El resto de la comida la pasamos en silencio, no tenÃ­amos ganas de seguir hablando. 


	8. El primer encuentro contra Slytherin

------------- 8 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CONTRA SLYTHERIN -------------  
  
Los dÃ­as pasaron muy rÃ¡pido y el primer juego de quidditch estaba cerca. Las clases que habÃ­amos tenido habÃ­an sido muy interesantes, especialmente la de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, con la profesora Delacour. Nos habÃ­a enseÃ±ado algunos hechizos de defensa, dijo que serÃ­an muy Ãºtiles contra artes oscuras, mirando a Harry, como si lo hiciera por Ã©l.  
  
Y llegÃ³ el viernes antes del partido. En la noche no podÃ­a conciliar el sueÃ±o. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta que me cansÃ© y decidÃ­ levantarme. BajÃ© por las escaleras de espiral un poco aturdida y vi a alguien sentado frente al fuego.  
  
-Â¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Era Harry  
  
-No, creo que estoy nerviosa por el juego-  
  
-Ven, siÃ©ntate- dijo Harry dando palmadas a su lado en el sillÃ³n. CaminÃ© hacia Ã©l y me sentÃ© a su lado.  
  
-Â¿Tu tambiÃ©n estas nervioso?  
  
-Eso creo. No es solamente por el juego de maÃ±ana, sino por Voldemort. Yo sÃ© que estoy seguro en Hogwarts, pero, es imposible dejar de pensar en que puede llegar hasta aquÃ­ y...-titubeÃ³ por un momento- no me perdonarÃ­a nunca que ustedes sufrieran, si les llegara a pasar algo... yo... solamente no me lo perdonarÃ­a  
  
-Mira, yo sÃ© que acabo de llegar aquÃ­ y que tal vez aÃºn no soy lo que Ron y Hermione son para ti, pero...  
  
-Es que si lo eres- interrumpiÃ³ Harry. El color rojo empezÃ³ a colorear su rostro- En cierta manera, lo eres. Es que... bueno... yo... serÃ¡ mejor que tratemos de dormir  
  
-Si, tienes razÃ³n... solo que.. aÃºn no tengo sueÃ±o.  
  
-Yo tampoco...  
  
Me recarguÃ© en el respaldo del sillÃ³n y sin darme cuenta... me quedÃ© dormida.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente..  
  
-Natalie, serÃ¡ mejor que te levantes- alguien me hablaba en voz baja y me sacudÃ­a un poco...  
  
-Â¿Harry?...Â¿que hora es?  
  
-Son las 6. Te quedaste dormida y me quedÃ© aquÃ­ para no dejarte sola. SerÃ¡ mejor que subas y duermas un rato mas en tu cama, antes de que alguien se de cuenta que nos quedamos aquÃ­ abajo  
  
-Esta bien... gracias- Me ayudÃ³ a levantarme, y juntos subimos las escaleras. Yo aÃºn tenÃ­a mucho sueÃ±o, realmente querÃ­a seguir durmiendo, pero mejor hacerlo en mi cama- Bueno, hasta dentro de un rato  
  
-Si  
  
A las 7 Hermione me hizo el favor de despertarme. Me despabilÃ© tomando un baÃ±o y bajÃ© ya vestida al gran comedor. Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demÃ¡s ya estaban ahÃ­. ParecÃ­a que yo era la Ãºnica que faltaba.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as...- de nuevo, una ola de saludos de buenos dÃ­as entre los que estaban ya sentados.  
  
-Harry, tienes que comer!  
  
-No tengo hambre!  
  
-Â¡Es siempre lo mismo! antes de un juego, nunca comes, nunca tienes hambre  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo hambre- dije un poco temerosa de lo que Hermione pudiera decirme  
  
-Â¿Ahora tu tambiÃ©n?  
  
-Hermione! deja de molestarlos, los pones nerviosos!  
  
-Â¿Mas?- dije sarcÃ¡sticamente...- serÃ­a imposible  
  
-Â¿Listos para el juego? Tenemos que ganar, Â¿verdad Harry?- era Fred, que acababa de terminar de llenarse el estÃ³mago con comida. Â¿como podÃ­a comer tanto!?  
  
-Si, tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo- Harry esta vez ya estaba serio- Ah Natalie, tengo que darte algo.. Â¿me acompaÃ±as?  
  
AsentÃ­ con la cabeza. Apenas habÃ­amos comenzado a avanzar cuando...  
  
-Ah ya se porque Harry estÃ¡ tan nervioso-dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©?- dijo Hermione, temiendo que supieran algo de Voldemort  
  
-Porque Cho Chang jugarÃ¡ contra Ã©l- dijo Fred  
  
Harry se puso rojo  
  
-No seas tonto- dijo Hermione  
  
-AdemÃ¡s a Harry le gusta otra persona- y Harry poniÃ©ndose aÃºn mas rojo dijo  
  
-Gracias por la ayuda, Ron. Natalie, nos vamos?  
  
Yo me apresurÃ© a seguirlo. Caminamos hasta la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ten. Es el uniforme.  
  
ExtendÃ­ la tÃºnica que me habÃ­a puesto en las manos. Era genial!, de un color escarlata vivo y franjas doradas.  
  
-Gracias- creo que eso hizo que se me pasaran un poco los nervios.  
  
  
  
Era hora. Todo el campo de quidditch estaba lleno con toda la escuela. Los de Gryffindor agitaban unas banderitas con un leÃ³n y gritaban "Â¡Vamos Gryffindor!" y llevaban colores dorado y escarlata. Pude ver que casi en todo el estadio agitaban las mismas banderitas y unos cuantos iban vestidos de verde, y una que otra serpiente ondeaba en una bandera por algunos lados del estadio.  
  
-Â¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch! Â¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!- gritÃ³ Lee Jordan. Se escuchÃ³ un estruendo de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts-Â¡Y entran los jugadores! Este aÃ±o Gryffindor estrena capitÃ¡n, nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter!- otra oleada de gritos. Esta vez todos gritaron (menos los Slytherin, claro estÃ¡)- y tambiÃ©n estrena jugadora, la nueva estudiante de AmÃ©rica, Natalie Lawrence serÃ¡ la guardiÃ¡n Gryffindor- esta vez solo Gryffindor aplaudiÃ³.  
  
Salimos y con las escobas en la mano hicimos un cÃ­rculo alrededor de Madame Hooch y la caja con las pelotas. Capitanes, dense la mano. Quiero un juego limpio Harry y Draco se acercaron y se dieron la mano, los dos con miradas fulminantes en la cara. Cuando escuchen el silbato... tres... dos... uno...  
  
-Se suelta la quaffle y empieza el partido!!! Gryffindor con la quaffle, Johnson, Bell, Johnson,.. Â¡buen golpe Fred! se acercan a los aros.. y.. Â¡punto para Gryffindor! Vaya! rÃ©cord en anotaciÃ³n dentro de los primeros 5 minutos del partido!. Slytherin ahora con la quaffle...  
  
De repente dejÃ© de escuchar a Lee, venÃ­an hacia mÃ­! todo era solo un murmullo... *solo observa la quaffle* pensaba. "Â¡TÃº puedes Natalie!". de repente pude escuchar esas palabras.. era Harry, estaba volando cerca de mÃ­.. *yo puedo!*.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Y la detiene!! Bien hecho Natalie!  
  
La detuve! Tal vez gracias a eso dejÃ© de estar nerviosa. RecordÃ© mis antiguos juegos en Reavensea y empecÃ© a jugar como antes. HabÃ­a detenido todos los tiros, excepto dos, gracias a unas bludgers que casi me arrancan la cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de detenerlos. Ã 


	9. La marca tenebrosa

**Hola.. siento haberme tardado en subir el capÃ­tulo, pero no pude por falta de tiempo.. TambiÃ©n otra cosa... si quieren que siga subiendo los capÃ­tulos por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!  
  
**Espero que les guste este..  
  
----------- 9 LA MARCA TENEBROSA ----------  
  
Todos empezaron a gritar y a correr hacia el castillo. Yo aÃºn seguÃ­a en el aire contemplando con espanto aquella apariciÃ³n. Nunca habÃ­a visto algo que me diera mas miedo que eso, de pronto sentÃ­ que alguien me jalaba de la tÃºnica hacia el suelo. Era Harry.  
  
Yo me habÃ­a quedado en shock despuÃ©s de ver eso y me habÃ­a quedado ahÃ­ arriba. Harry me trajo de regreso al suelo y despuÃ©s de zarandearme un poco volvÃ­ en si y comenzamos a correr hacia el castillo junto con los demÃ¡s. La profesora McGonagall, con la ayuda del profesor Snape y los demÃ¡s profesores metieron a todos los alumnos.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore en vez de meterse al castillo, fue hacia el bosque junto con Snape, que habÃ­a salido de nuevo. Harry y yo nos quedamos cerca de la puerta escuchando  
  
-QuÃ©date, puede ser muy peligroso para ti  
  
-..pero...  
  
-Sirius y los demÃ¡s ya deben de estar allÃ¡, ellos me ayudarÃ¡n. TÃº quÃ©date y ayuda a la profesora McGonagall. Lleven a todos los alumnos al comedor y dile a Flitwick que hechice el salÃ³n para que nadie pueda salir.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien.- el profesor Dumbledore se alejÃ³. Snape volteÃ³ y nos vio- Â¿Que hacen aquÃ­? Â¿Que no escucharon? Vayan al comedor- la calavera aÃºn seguÃ­a en el oscuro cielo.  
  
Harry y yo estÃ¡bamos aÃºn asustados pero aun asÃ­ nos extraÃ±Ã³ que Snape no nos dijera nada mas o nos regaÃ±ara. Apenas nos dijo eso y corriÃ³ con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Â¡Ron, Hermione! Vamos a buscarlos!  
  
-Deben estar ya en el comedor- dije al mismo tiempo que corrÃ­amos hacia allÃ¡.  
  
Entramos al comedor y la escena que seguÃ­a continuaciÃ³n fue una devastadora. Todos los alumnos estaban muy asustados. Muchas chicas estaban llorando y algunos chicos estaban en shock. Madame Pomfrey estaba allÃ­ atendiendo a algunos de ellos. Yo empezaba a asustarme al ver todo esto y Harry tomÃ³ mi mano. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento yo me hubiera puesto del mismo color del cabello de Ron, pero ahora eso me habÃ­a ayudado a mantener la calma.  
  
-Â¡Harry!, Â¡Natalie!- Ron y Hermione venÃ­an corriendo hacia nosotros. Hermione tenÃ­a lÃ¡grimas en los ojos  
  
-Â¡PensÃ© que... pensÃ© que... oh Dios!- Hermione se lanzÃ³ contra mÃ­ y me abrazÃ³, yo hice lo mismo. Estaba tan asustada como yo.  
  
-Estamos bien. Dumbledore fue a averiguar quien hizo la marca. Dijo que Sirius y los demÃ¡s ya deberÃ­an de estar allÃ¡.  
  
-OjalÃ¡ que no sea... ya-sabes-quien- A Ron le temblaba la voz al hablar.  
  
-Por favor, mantengan la calma. Ya estÃ¡n a salvo aquÃ­.- La profesora McGonagall habÃ­a empezado a hablar.- Esta noche dormirÃ¡n aquÃ­ y no podrÃ¡n salir hasta que venga el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Â¿No estÃ¡ Dumbledore?-reaccionÃ³ Hermione- pero... si no estÃ¡ Dumbledore... Â¿no creen que podrÃ­a ser una...  
  
Se abriÃ³ la puerta del comedor con un portazo  
  
-...trampa?  
  
-No se preocupen, ya estoy aquÃ­- volteamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Era Dumbledore.- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Natalie, acompÃ¡Ã±enme.  
  
Lo seguimos por los pasillos del castillo. Harry y yo aÃºn con las tÃºnicas de quidditch y las escobas en las manos. Llegamos hasta una gÃ¡rgola, frijoles saltarines. La gÃ¡rgola se quitÃ³ y nos dejÃ³ pasar a un lugar en donde habÃ­a unas escaleras que se iban moviendo hasta llegar hasta una gran puerta. Dumbledore la abriÃ³ y nosotros entramos. Era un despacho muy grande. HabÃ­a muchas cosas y objetos raros. Un gran fÃ©nix volÃ³ y se posÃ³ en el hombro de Harry en cuanto entramos, "Hola Fawkes" lo saludÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
-Tomen asiento.- Nos sentamos frente a un gran escritorio de madera, detrÃ¡s del cual se sentÃ³ en profesor Dumbledore.- Lo que ha pasado esta noche, no fue obra de Voldemort, sino de un mortÃ­fago. Por suerte Sirius, Lupin, Arabella y Mundungus estaban muy cerca de ahÃ­ y lo detuvieron casi al instante. Logramos saber algunos planes de Voldemort gracias a la pociÃ³n de la verdad, y descubrimos que algunos tienen que ver con Lucius Malfoy y Daniel Lawrence  
  
-Â¿Daniel Lawrence?- Ron definitivamente no sabÃ­a de quien estaba hablando  
  
-...papÃ¡...- lo que dijo el profesor me dejÃ³ sin mas palabras... mas la que pronunciÃ©.  
  
-Â¿Es tu papÃ¡? Â¡Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ tratando de hacer Lucius?!- Harry sin quererlo levantÃ³ la voz al profesor Dumbledore, quien tranquilamente le respondiÃ³  
  
-AÃºn no sabemos, lo que sÃ­ sabemos es que Natalie, no debes de confiar en lo que Draco te diga. Tal parece que Voldemort estÃ¡ tratando de vengar algunos asuntos pendientes con algunos de los que se resistieron a ponerse de su lado en sus comienzos.  
  
Una lÃ¡grima cayÃ³ por mi mejilla. Â¿Voldemort tratarÃ­a de matar a mi papÃ¡? Hermione, que estaba a un lado mÃ­o pasÃ³ un brazo a travÃ©s de mi espalda. Ella tambiÃ©n estaba llorando.  
  
-Es por eso que les hablÃ© a los cuatro. Ahora mas que nunca deben estar unidos. Natalie, ten por seguro que tu papÃ¡ estÃ¡ bien, estando con Sirius y Lupin no le pasarÃ¡ nada. Harry, mientras estÃ©s aquÃ­ en el castillo tampoco correrÃ¡s peligro.- Harry asintiÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
ParecÃ­a que los cuatro estÃ¡bamos al borde de la muerte, pero Dumbledore nos calmÃ³ como pudo. DespuÃ©s de unos momentos de silencio, nos acompaÃ±Ã³ a la salida de su despacho, junto a la gÃ¡rgola.  
  
-Por favor, les pido que cambien esas caras, harÃ¡n que todo el mundo crea que Voldemort estÃ¡ cerca y que va a atacar el castillo. Si les preguntan que les dije, digan solo que fue un mortÃ­fago, y que no va a pasar nada. Â¿estÃ¡ bien?- Todos asentimos.  
  
Cuando ya nos Ã­bamos retirando nos dijo  
  
-Ah! y.. bueno juego, felicidades.  
  
Esto sacÃ³ una leve sonrisa de nuestras caras.  
  
Entramos a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor. Ya habÃ­an devuelto a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas, y en esta en especial estaban haciendo mucho relajo. Definitivamente los gemelos habÃ­an sabido como llevar esta situaciÃ³n y ya tenÃ­an a algunos riendo con sus bromas. Cuando entramos empezaron a festejar por el juego ganado de mas temprano, habÃ­an traÃ­do comida de la cocina y la habÃ­an mezclado con algunas de sus bromas. Nosotros tratamos de actuar normales, pero aÃºn asÃ­ se podÃ­a distinguir algo de tristeza en nuestros rostros.  
  
Esa misma noche Harry escribiÃ³ a Sirius, preguntÃ¡ndole como estaba y que habÃ­a pasado, ademÃ¡s insistiÃ©ndole que le dijera todo lo que sabÃ­a acerca de Lucius Malfoy y mi papÃ¡, pues estÃ¡bamos muy preocupados. 


	10. El baile de Navidad

**Hey Lils.. this is for you.. =) thanks for the review **  
  
------------- 10 EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD --------------  
  
En las siguientes semanas las clases habÃ­an continuado normalmente. En Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, la profesora Delacour habÃ­a empezado a hablarnos de Vampiros. En Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas la profesora Grubbly- Plank ya habÃ­a pasado de dragones a unicornios. En pociones, yo seguÃ­a sentÃ¡ndome junto a Malfoy (cada vez que me sentaba al lado de Harry, Ron o Hermione, el profesor Snape me cambiaba de lugar. Hasta intentÃ© sentarme junto a Neville, pero aÃºn asÃ­ me cambiaba). Especialmente despuÃ©s de Halloweeon, habÃ­a tratado mas frÃ­amente a Draco, y siempre que me preguntaba porquÃ©, solo le contestaba que pensara en cual podrÃ­a ser la razÃ³n. Nunca le dije nada mas. TenÃ­a algo de miedo cuando le hablaba. No habÃ­a olvidado las palabras de Dumbledore.  
  
Unas semanas antes de Navidad, en el gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore hizo un anuncio que nos despejarÃ­a la mente durante un buen rato.  
  
-Ya todos sabemos que se acerca Navidad, y que no es costumbre del colegio hacer bailes, pero como tambiÃ©n sabemos, en estos momentos se vive una gran tensiÃ³n por los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo. Hemos coincidido todos en que un baile este aÃ±o serÃ­a lo mejor para pensar en otra cosa. AsÃ­ que, el 25 de diciembre, aquÃ­ en el Gran Comedor, se llevarÃ¡ a cabo el Baile de Navidad. Lamentablemente, solo podrÃ¡n asistir los alumnos de cuarto aÃ±o en adelante. Los alumnos mas pequeÃ±os tendrÃ¡n una pequeÃ±a fiesta en sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
Cada prefecto pasarÃ¡ la lista de los alumnos que se vayan a quedar en las vacaciones. Para asistir al baile tendrÃ¡n que ponerse la tÃºnica de gala, que ya se les habÃ­a pedido. Y no olviden conseguir parejas.  
  
En todas las mesas se podÃ­an observar a los chicos hablando entre sÃ­ y mirando a otras chicas.  
  
-Hermione- Ron se apresurÃ³ a hablar. Se habÃ­a puesto tan rojo como su cabello-Â¿Puedo... puedo... hablarte un momento afuera?  
  
-Claro.- Hermione tenÃ­a una cara de extraÃ±ada. Mientras los dos se dirigÃ­an hacia la salida, Harry y yo nos estÃ¡bamos aguantando la risa, ya sabÃ­amos lo que le iba a pedir  
  
-No va a dejar que alguien se la gane- dijo Harry finalmente.- La verdad es que... yo tambiÃ©n querÃ­a decirte algo... y pues... ya que ellos se fueron, pues... querÃ­a saber si tu.. si tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo- Se habÃ­a puesto tan rojo como Ron  
  
-Esta bien.- de repente me empecÃ© a reÃ­r al parecer sin ningÃºn motivo  
  
-Â¿Que? Â¿que pasa?  
  
Hermione y Ron ya venÃ­an de vuelta. Los dos igual de rojos..  
  
-Es que Ron... tÃº..-no dejaba de reÃ­rme..- despuÃ©s yo... Hermione...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© le pasa?- dijo Ron cuando se sentÃ³. El color aÃºn seguÃ­a en su rostro.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y tambiÃ©n se empezÃ³ a reÃ­r  
  
-Â¿Que pasaÂ¡!  
  
-Es que.. mÃ­rate!! mÃ­ranos!!- Harry tampoco podÃ­a hablar..  
  
Todos nos habÃ­amos puesto rojos y era lo que me causaba risa, primero Ron, despuÃ©s Harry, y luego yo, y luego.. Hermione. Al final ellos se dieron cuenta y se reÃ­an pero mas avergonzados.. "Es solo un baile!" terminÃ³ diciendo Hermione.  
  
En los siguientes dÃ­as Hermione ya tenÃ­a una lista muy larga de gente que se quedaba en vacaciones. Al parecer a todos les habÃ­a gustado la idea del baile. Un dÃ­a antes del baile estÃ¡bamos Hermione, Ginny y yo hablando en nuestro dormitorio. Ginny habÃ­a venido a visitarnos.  
  
-AsÃ­ que.. Â¿con quien vas?- preguntÃ³ Hermione. Ginny se puso roja  
  
-Voy con Neville- despuÃ©s de agachar la cabeza, como si le pesara dijo- otra vez  
  
-Ay vamos, despuÃ©s de todo no es tan malo!  
  
-Es que tu no has bailado con Ã©l! pero bueno, tienes razÃ³n, la verdad no es tan malo, ademÃ¡s, es el Ãºnico que me pedirÃ­a que fuera con Ã©l.  
  
Hermione de repente cambiÃ³ el tema.. no sÃ© porque lo hizo. Seguimos hablando un rato y despuÃ©s, cuando Ginny ya se habÃ­a parado y dirigido a la puerta, se despidiÃ³ y con los ojos un poco empaÃ±ados, me dijo "Suerte con Harry". Yo lo Ãºnico que le dije fue "gracias", no sabÃ­a porque lo habÃ­a dicho. DespuÃ©s Hermione me explicÃ³ que a ella le gustaba Harry, pero Â¿que podÃ­a hacer yo? No era mi culpa que tambiÃ©n me gustara... *Â¿que tambiÃ©n me gustara?* nunca habÃ­a pensado en eso. Me reprimÃ­ por mis pensamientos y mejor intentÃ© dormir.  
  
El 25 despertÃ© y vi que junto a mi cama habÃ­a varios regalos. HabÃ­a uno de cada quien, uno de Hermione (un libro de Desde AmÃ©rica hasta Londres, los 100 mejores lugares mÃ¡gicos), uno de Ron (una caja de dulces Bertie Botts y un pÃ³ster de Taylor Lowen, el guardiÃ¡n de quidditch de los Black Bats de Brazil, uno de mis jugadores favoritos), y uno de Harry, que era una cajita de alhajero con una tarjeta muy bonita que hizo Ã©l mismo.  
  
Esa maÃ±ana transcurriÃ³ muy rÃ¡pido, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya nos estÃ¡bamos arreglando para el tan esperado baile. Todas nos ayudÃ¡bamos unas a otras para quedar lo mejor posible. Hermione se habÃ­a alasiado el cabello y entre Parvati y yo le hicimos un peinado sencillo muy bonito. Yo iba a llevar mi cabello suelto, dijeron que se me veÃ­a muy bien. Hermione traÃ­a unos aparatos muggles que yo ya habÃ­a visto antes, y me dijo que me verÃ­a muy bien con el cabello un poco moldeado, asÃ­ que le hice caso y dejÃ© que ella me peinara. Al final terminÃ© con un cabello con el que habÃ­a soÃ±ado hacÃ­a mucho (aunque solo fuera por un momento).  
  
En cuanto a la tÃºnica de gala, yo llevaba una de terciopelo de un verde oscuro muy brillante, Hermione llevaba una tÃºnica de color azul rey, tambiÃ©n muy bonita. Ya casi llegada la hora, sacÃ³ de su baÃºl una bolsita pequeÃ±a y me mostrÃ³ lo que traÃ­a. Eran unos cosmÃ©ticos muggles. Me insistiÃ³ y al final las dos salimos con una sombra muy leve en los ojos, lo cual nos daba un toque especial. Salimos juntas del dormitorio, y antes de bajar por las escaleras, nos echamos a reÃ­r. Â¿SerÃ­a posible que estuviÃ©ramos haciendo todo esto por unos chicos?  
  
Llegamos al final de las escaleras. El baile estaba por comenzar. Harry y Ron voltearon al mismo tiempo y se quedaron sin habla ("wow"). Llegamos hasta ellos y Hermione, dirigiÃ©ndome una sonrisa les dijo a los dos: "Â¿Nos vamos?" ellos solo asintieron y nos dirigimos al gran comedor.  
  
Entramos. El espectÃ¡culo era fantÃ¡stico. En el techo del comedor se podÃ­a ver un cielo estrellado. Las cuatro mesas habÃ­an desaparecido y habÃ­a muchas mesas mas pequeÃ±as a los lados, dejando libre una pista de baile en medio del salÃ³n. HabÃ­a 6 pinos de Navidad en cada lado y muchas de velas de colores verde y rojo flotaban en el aire. Avanzamos hasta una mesa y nos sentamos. Ya habÃ­a mucha gente y algunos profesores ya estaban ahÃ­.  
  
SegÃºn me contaron, todo era como el aÃ±o anterior. Las brujas de Mcbeth tambiÃ©n estarÃ­an presentes con su mÃºsica. En un rato mas entrÃ³ Fred con Angelina y se sentaron en nuestro lado. El profesor Dumbledore nos dio la bienvenida y comenzÃ³ oficialmente el baile.  
  
-Â¿Quieres bailar?- Harry se habÃ­a parado y tenÃ­a una sonrisa en su boca  
  
-Esta bien.. Â¿Hermione, Ron? Â¿vamos?  
  
Nos paramos y nos fuimos a la pista. Ya habÃ­an empezado a bailar varias parejas, entre ellas pude distinguir a Ginny y Neville, a Parvati con Seamus, el profesor Dumbledore con la profesora McGonagall y en la parte de atrÃ¡s, estaba Draco con Pansi Parkinson.  
  
-Bonita tÃºnica, Ron- era George, que bailaba con Katie  
  
-Gracias- Ron se puso colorado.  
  
-Di que te salvamos de traer ese vestido del aÃ±o pasado  
  
-Si, ya lo sÃ©..  
  
DespuÃ©s de un rato de estar bailando, Harry me empezÃ³ a llevar hacia la entrada del comedor, y nos salimos de ahÃ­. Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos desolados del castillo hasta que llegamos a una de las torres. Nos sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a ver el cielo.  
  
-Hace 4 aÃ±os Hermione y yo estÃ¡bamos aquÃ­ esperando a los amigos del hermano de Ron para que se llevaran al dragÃ³n de Hagrid  
  
-Â¿Hagrid tenÃ­a un dragÃ³n?  
  
-Si, Ã©l siempre habÃ­a querido tener uno, y un comerciante se lo vendiÃ³. Nosotros lo convencimos de que serÃ­a mejor si dejaba que se lo llevaran a Rumania, allÃ¡ Charlie el hermano de Ron lo podrÃ­a cuidar mejor. Realmente nos causÃ³ demasiados problemas.  
  
-No me los imagino cargando un dragÃ³n por el castillo. Â¿y no los vieron?  
  
-No, por suerte tengo algo que nos ayuda mucho  
  
-y... se puede saber que es?  
  
-Una capa de invisibilidad  
  
-Â¿Enserio tienes una?- respondÃ­ un poco asombrada  
  
-Si, era de mi papÃ¡. El profesor Dumbledore me la dio en la primer Navidad que pasÃ© aquÃ­  
  
-Me hubiera gustado estar aquÃ­ desde el primer aÃ±o  
  
-A mi tambiÃ©n- VolteÃ© a verlo, aunque estaba oscuro pude ver como se sonrojaba. TratÃ© de no reÃ­rme, Ãºltimamente me habÃ­a dado por reÃ­r por ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Los siguientes minutos no dijimos nada. Ya cuando nos cansamos de estar sentados en el suelo frÃ­o nos paramos y empezamos a bajar las escaleras de la torre. Cuando llegamos de nuevo al gran salÃ³n ya se habÃ­a ido la mitad de la gente. Buscamos a Hermione y a Ron y no estaban. Fuimos a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor y ahÃ­ los encontramos... Ron sentado en un sillÃ³n con los brazos cruzados y... Hermione gritÃ¡ndole desde arriba.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Es que estÃ¡s celoso!!  
  
-Â¿Celoso? Â¿yo? estÃ¡s loca  
  
-Agghhhh!!! definitivamente contigo no se puede!! Eres un...- pero no supimos que era Ron, se quedÃ³ sin palabras, parecÃ­a que iba a explotar. Se metiÃ³ a los dormitorios a zancadas y azotÃ³ la puerta tan fuerte que pensÃ© por un instante que la iba a tumbar. Harry y yo nos quedamos asombrados de lo que acababa de pasar, apenas los habÃ­amos dejado un momento y ya se habÃ­an peleado!!  
  
-Ron, que pasÃ³?- por fin dijo Harry, cuando reaccionÃ³  
  
-Nada- Ron estaba tan colorado que casi no se distinguÃ­a su rostro en la oscuridad  
  
-Â¿Nada? Â¿y por eso se estaban gritando? Â¡Todo el castillo se dio cuenta!!- Harry ya empezaba a molestarse  
  
-Pues si todo el castillo se dio cuenta entonces pregÃºntales a ellos!!- Se levantÃ³ de un salto del sillÃ³n y se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos. Harry y yo nos miramos y enseguida cada quien se fue a su dormitorio, no sin antes despedirnos.  
  
-Hermione, Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³?- Ella estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo con una carta en la mano  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿me vas a decir?- pude ver unas cuantas lÃ¡grimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Me extendiÃ³ la carta que estaba sosteniendo. EmpecÃ© a leer en mi mente:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Si he recibido las cartas que me has enviado, solo que habÃ­a estado  
  
ocupado, he tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch todos los dÃ­as y se me  
  
ha pasado escribirte. Te cuento que aquÃ­ en Buxbeatons ha estado nevando  
  
desde que empezamos el aÃ±o. En las clases tambiÃ©n me ha ido bien, Â¿y a ti?  
  
Que bueno que Fleur es su nueva maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras,  
  
ella me caÃ­a bien. Â¿Que tal estÃ¡ Harry?  
  
Bueno, es todo lo que puedo escribir por hoy, solo para que supieras que  
  
me encuentro bien y que me gustarÃ­a que algÃºn dÃ­a vinieras para acÃ¡.  
  
Espero que el prÃ³ximo verano puedas venir, me gustarÃ­a enseÃ±arte mi ciudad.  
  
Sinceramente, Victor Krum.  
  
-...y?- a mÃ­ no se me hacÃ­a una excusa para esa pelea  
  
-Â¡Â¡Es que Ron...!!- despuÃ©s mas tranquila...- EstÃ¡bamos sentados cuando entrÃ³ una lechuza y me dejÃ³ la carta. La leÃ­ y me emocionÃ©, pues claro, yo le habÃ­a escrito antes y no habÃ­a obtenido respuesta, y cuando le dije a Ron que era de Victor me la quitÃ³ y la leyÃ³.. despuÃ©s, se puso como loco, me preguntÃ³ si era cierto lo de las cartas, y pues yo no veo nada de malo en escribirle! pero para Ã©l parecÃ­a que le acabaran de declarar la guerra!! me empezÃ³ a gritar que si pensaba verlo en el verano, que porquÃ© no me habÃ­a ido con el en estas vacaciones de Navidad, que seguramente el me iba a atender muy bien....  
  
-EstÃ¡ celoso  
  
-.... ya lo sÃ©.  
  
-Solo que es muy orgulloso para aceptarlo  
  
-Es un tonto- Hermione se volviÃ³ de nuevo hacia su almohada- no le voy a hablar hasta que me pida perdÃ³n  
  
DecidÃ­ que era mejor dejarla asÃ­. A fin de cuentas ella sabÃ­a como era Ron y no era necesario que yo se lo recordara. Nos dormimos al cabo de un rato. 


	11. Vacaciones Navideñas en Hogwarts

--------------- 11 VACACIONES NAVIDEÃ'AS EN HOGWARTS --------------------  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente Hermione me despertÃ³ un poco mas temprano que de lo usual. Yo aÃºn tenÃ­a mucho sueÃ±o, pero ella insistiÃ³ que me levantara y la acompaÃ±ara a desayunar antes de que Ron bajara, pues no querÃ­a verlo ahÃ­. Un poco malhumorada me cambiÃ© y las dos bajamos. Para la suerte de Hermione, Ron aÃºn no se levantaba y pudo desayunar tranquilamente, bueno, si estar oyendo los gritos y el escÃ¡ndalo de los gemelos Weasley se puede decir 'tranquilamente'. Ellos seguÃ­an muy emocionados por lo de su negocio.  
  
Hermione se apurÃ³ tanto para terminar de comer que en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba parada intranquilamente detrÃ¡s de mi apurÃ¡ndome para terminar. AgarrÃ© una servilleta y en ella echÃ© un poco de huevo dentro de pan, llenÃ© mi copa con jugo de calabaza y me parÃ©. Justo cuando Ã­bamos a salir del comedor entrÃ³ Harry seguido de Ron. Hermione y Ã©l se voltearon bruscamente para no ver al otro y cada quien siguiÃ³ su camino. Harry y yo nos detuvimos un momento.  
  
-Â¿Te contÃ³ lo que pasÃ³?  
  
-Algo- Creo que Ron no le quiso decir todo, o al menos contÃ³ su propia versiÃ³n de los hechos.  
  
-Bueno... que tal si... nos vemos dentro de un rato en la sala comÃºn, si tenemos suerte, podremos safarnos de ellos por unos momentos  
  
-Esta bien.. hasta luego  
  
-AdiÃ³s- y me fui corriendo tratando de no derramar mi jugo y alcanzar a Hermione, quien habÃ­a comenzado a caminar mas rÃ¡pido desde que habÃ­a visto a Ron.  
  
Llegamos a la sala comÃºn y yo me sentÃ© junto a una mesa que hay ahÃ­ dentro. SaquÃ© mi comida y continuÃ© con lo que habÃ­a empezado. Hermione se sentÃ³ en un sillÃ³n un rato y luego se levantÃ³. Dijo que irÃ­a a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes... *deberes? ahorita? esto de Ron realmente la estÃ¡ afectando!* pensÃ©.  
  
Dentro de un rato llegaron Harry y Ron, quien estaba ya de mas buen humor. Se sentaron y Harry empezÃ³ a hacerme unas miradas algo extraÃ±as, me miraba a mi y luego a la salida de la sala.. reaccionÃ©.  
  
-Ehhhhmm, creo que voy a salir a caminar un rato- salÃ­, caminÃ© un poco y en unos momentos mas saliÃ³ Harry. Empezamos a caminar sin ningÃºn rumbo dentro del castillo, cuidÃ¡ndonos de Filch o Draco o quien fuera..  
  
-Â¿Como estÃ¡ Hermione?  
  
-Peor que nunca. Ni siquiera quiere ver a Ron, es por eso que bajamos temprano a desayunar y regresamos rÃ¡pido, no querÃ­a encontrarse con Ã©l- seguimos caminando- Â¿y Ron?  
  
-Sigue enojado.. la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasÃ³, solo me dijo algo de Krum, que Hermione se iba a ir con Ã©l a Bulgaria o algo asÃ­  
  
-Jaja- me reÃ­ un poco, las mejillas de Harry se tornaron un poco rosas- definitivamente no te dijo mucho  
  
Le expliquÃ© lo que me dijo Hermione y lo de la carta, con lo cual Harry estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que Ron se pasÃ³ un poco al gritarle asÃ­. Me contÃ³ lo que habÃ­a pasado el aÃ±o anterior, lo de Krum y Hermione y el show que habÃ­a montado Ron al enterarse. Seguimos caminando. Pasamos por unos salones solos, despuÃ©s, mas adelante, habÃ­a unas escaleras que en ese mismo instante cambiaban de lugar. De repente, se oyÃ³ algo asÃ­ como un crujido. Harry volteÃ³ a verme un poco sorprendido, yo solo sentÃ­ sonrojarme y mirÃ© hacia abajo. Mi estÃ³mago habÃ­a sido el causante del ruido. "Creo que aÃºn tengo hambre.." fue lo que me oÃ­ decir.  
  
-Ah ven, entonces vamos a un lugar, esta muy cerca de aquÃ­  
  
-Â¿A donde?  
  
-Tu sÃ­gueme, ahorita verÃ¡s- Harry comenzÃ³ a caminar un poco mas rÃ¡pido y yo lo seguÃ­. Llegamos hasta un gran cuadro de frutas. Harry se acercÃ³ y frotando con su dedo a una pera (que se empezÃ³ a mover como si estuviera riendo), se abriÃ³ una puerta no muy grande, por la que pasamos.- Bienvenida a la cocina  
  
Era un lugar muy grande, con muchas mesas y comida y muchos elfos moviÃ©ndose rÃ¡pidamente llevando y trayendo bandejas de comida, unas llenas y otras vacÃ­as. De pronto, un elfo muy extraÃ±o se acercÃ³ a nosotros. Llevaba puesto algo que parecÃ­a ser un suÃ©ter encogido, color rojo oscuro, ademÃ¡s de unos pantalones pequeÃ±os y unos calcetines, uno rojo con manchas cafÃ©s y otro amarillo.  
  
-SeÃ±or Harry Potter! Dobby se estaba preguntando cuando vendrÃ­a el seÃ±or a visitarme, tambiÃ©n esperaba que su prenda viniera con usted- Harry riÃ³ un poco y me susurrÃ³ "habla de Ron", despuÃ©s de dirigiÃ³ al elfo.  
  
-Ella es una nueva compaÃ±era, se llama Natalie Lawrence, Natalie, Ã©l es Dobby- El elfo extendiÃ³ su pequeÃ±a mano hacia mÃ­ y yo la tomÃ©  
  
-Mucho gusto seÃ±orita Natalie, verÃ¡ Dobby es un amigo de Harry Potter, el seÃ±or Harry Potter liberÃ³ a Dobby y ahora Dobby trabaja en Hogwarts- al elfo se le llenaron los ojos de lÃ¡grimas como si estuviera muy contento de decir aquello.  
  
-Dobby, Â¿tienes algo de comida? aÃºn tenemos hambre  
  
-Claro que si seÃ±or- el elfo se volteÃ³ y junto con otros mas, nos llevaron varias bandejas llenas de comida, muy amablemente nos condujeron hasta una pequeÃ±a mesa y ahÃ­ pusieron toda la comida. Harry y yo empezamos a comer.  
  
-Dobby, Â¿como estÃ¡ Winky?  
  
-Oh seÃ±or, Winky estÃ¡ mejorando seÃ±or, pero no quiere hablar mucho. Eso preocupa a Dobby seÃ±or, aunque Dobby sabe que Winky estarÃ¡ bien.  
  
Terminamos de comer y despuÃ©s de despedirnos y dar las gracias salimos de la cocina. El camino de regreso a la sala comÃºn estuvo muy callado. Cuando por fin llegamos hasta el retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda, nos detuvimos, se nos habÃ­a olvidado lo de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Entonces, que vamos a hacer? no los podemos dejar asÃ­- Harry se veÃ­a un poco preocupado  
  
-No lo sÃ©. Hermione no harÃ¡ nada hasta que Ron no se disculpe, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Â¿Crees que puedas convencer a Ron de que lo haga?  
  
-Va a ser difÃ­cil. Ron serÃ¡ buena persona, pero cuando se trata de aceptar que estÃ¡ mal, se vuelve muy testarudo. VerÃ© que puedo hacer- Dijo la contraseÃ±a y entramos. Yo murmurÃ© "celos" con cara de desaprobaciÃ³n  
  
-Â¿Celos? Â¿Crees que Ron estÃ© celoso?  
  
-Oh vamos Harry, no me digas que no te das cuenta! tal vez no lo demuestre, pero lo Ãºnico es que estÃ¡ celoso de Krum! Â¡le mata que alguien pueda acercarse tanto a Hermione! pero bueno, hasta que no lo acepte, no van a cambiar las cosas.  
  
Ron estaba sentado en un sillÃ³n junto a Ginny, los gemelos y Lee Jordan. Harry y yo nos sentamos en uno que estaba solo, frente al fuego. Pude notar que Ginny habÃ­a cambiado de una sonrisa a una cara un poco mas seria, yo solo apartÃ© los ojos un poco avergonzada y puse mas atenciÃ³n a lo que estaban diciendo los gemelos  
  
-Hey, pero... Â¿que tal si no funciona?  
  
-Si no funciona se lo echamos a la SeÃ±ora Norris, tal vez se ponga a jugar con eso y le explote en la cara!- A Fred se le iluminaron los ojos.. todos comenzamos a reÃ­r  
  
-Tienes razÃ³n!, buena idea. Bueno, entonces ahorita vamos a Hogsmade y compramos lo que hace falta, venimos, lo probamos y... Â¿que tal si lo probamos en la seÃ±ora Norris!? asÃ­ si no funciona, de perdido le explota, Â¿no?- A George le brillaron los ojos igual que a su hermano  
  
-Yo quiero ir a Hogsmade con ustedes- Ron que habÃ­a estado callado desde que entramos por fin dijo algo  
  
-No, no puedes ir, tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Ginny  
  
-Yo me puedo cuidar sola!  
  
-Bueno, Harry, Â¿la cuidas?- Ron volteÃ³ a ver a Harry como queriendo deshacerse de su hermana  
  
-Â¡Ya dije que yo me cuido sola!! AdemÃ¡s Harry ya estÃ¡ ocupado- cruzÃ³ los brazos y se recargÃ³ en el respaldo frunciendo el ceÃ±o. Todos voltearon a vernos.  
  
-Es cierto Harry? espera, ustedes dos estÃ¡n tramando algo- Fred sonriÃ³ maliciosamente y se acercÃ³ a nosotros- Â¿En donde estaban ahorita?  
  
-Ehmmm yo... nosotros estÃ¡bamos..  
  
-Fuimos a la cocina- interrumpÃ­ a Harry, no querÃ­amos que se enteraran de la charla acerca de Ron y Hermione- Yo tenÃ­a hambre y Ã©l me llevÃ³ a comer algo.- Fred y George se miraron sonriendo de la misma manera  
  
-Bueno, es cierto, Harry ya estÃ¡ ocupado, lo siento Ron, no puedes venir. Vamos Lee.- y se dirigieron a la puerta. Ron cruzÃ³ los brazos y tenÃ­a la misma mirada que Ginny. Harry y yo estÃ¡bamos aÃºn sonrojados.  
  
-Hey Ron, Â¿quieres ir a Hogsmade?- de pronto Ron saltÃ³ del sillÃ³n con el rostro iluminado  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Pero espera, primero tengo que hacer algo.- Se dirigieron a su dormitorio  
  
Ginny y yo nos quedamos solas, aunque distantes.  
  
-AsÃ­ que... estaban ocupados?- Ginny volteÃ³ a verme  
  
-Pues no tan ocupados.. es solo que...  
  
-Te puedo preguntar algo?- yo asentÃ­. Ella se acercÃ³ y se sentÃ³ a mi lado- Te gusta Harry?  
  
*Â¡Que?!* no podÃ­a creer que me estuviera preguntando eso! ademÃ¡s, Â¿que le iba a responder? la verdad no estaba segura si me gustaba o no... tal vez si, pero... SentÃ­ como la sangre subiÃ³ a mi cara y me sonrojaba aÃºn mas.  
  
-Pues... yo.. la verdad..- y antes de que pudiera responder algo, de la nada saliÃ³ Ron y luego se vio Harry. Los dos habÃ­an estado ahÃ­ abajo metidos en la capa de invisibilidad y supongo que cuando escucharon lo que Ginny me preguntÃ³ tuvieron que hacerse ver. Ginny y yo volteamos sorprendidas a donde estaban parados y tanto Harry como Ginny y yo estÃ¡bamos tan rojos como tomates.  
  
-Hmmm lo siento... yo...- y Harry saliÃ³ corriendo de la sala. Ron se encogiÃ³ de hombros y se fue detrÃ¡s de Ã©l. Ginny y yo nos miramos un momento un poco avergonzadas y despuÃ©s de un momento, le dije  
  
-No sÃ© si me gusta. AÃºn no. Tal vez sÃ­ siento algo por Ã©l, pero.. no estoy tratando de que me guste ni nada de eso- Ginny mirÃ³ al suelo.- A ti te gusta, no?  
  
-Un poco- se puso aÃºn mas roja- bueno, serÃ¡ mejor que me vaya.- Se parÃ³ y se dirigiÃ³ a su dormitorio. Yo me quedÃ© ahÃ­. Sola, pensando...  
  
Sirius Black aÃºn no le habÃ­a contestado a Harry y mi mamÃ¡ seguÃ­a sin comunicarse conmigo. Yo estaba segura que no pasarÃ­a nada, que todos estÃ¡bamos a salvo, pero aÃºn asÃ­ tenÃ­a miedo. Todo esto me ponÃ­a muy nerviosa y no querÃ­a ni siquiera pensarlo. Mas tarde, llegÃ³ Hermione, que al ver que estaba muy sola la sala comÃºn me preguntÃ³ que en donde estaban los demÃ¡s. Yo le dije que en Hogsmade.  
  
-Â¿Â¡En Hogsmade!?? Â¡pero cÃ³mo los dejaste ir!! es peligroso!  
  
-Fueron con los gemelos y Lee Jordan- *como si eso fuera de mucha ayuda- prometieron que iban a tener cuidado.- la verdad es que no habÃ­an prometido nada, pero al parecer eso tranquilizÃ³ un poco a Hermione  
  
-Solo espero que nadie se de cuenta, si no, estarÃ¡n en graves problemas.  
  
Le contÃ© a Hermione en el dormitorio lo que habÃ­a pasado con Harry y Ginny (por si Harry y Ron ya habÃ­an llegado y seguÃ­an con la capa puesta). Hermione se empezÃ³ a reÃ­r por lo oportunos que habÃ­an sido los dos al estar ahÃ­ en ese preciso momento.  
  
Un poco preocupada, salÃ­ de la habitaciÃ³n mas tarde para ver si ya habÃ­an regresado. Me asomÃ© por encima del barandal que daba a la sala y ahÃ­ estaban Ron y Harry, que al sentir la mirada volteÃ³ y me vio, yo un poco avergonzada aÃºn, solo sonreÃ­ y volvÃ­ al cuarto. Le dije a Hermione (que habÃ­a estado leyendo) que ya habÃ­an llegado y saliÃ³ corriendo a regaÃ±ar a Harry por haberse ido. Yo me quedÃ© ahÃ­ en mi cama.  
  
En los siguientes dÃ­as habÃ­amos salido los 5 (incluyendo Ginny) al gran patio de Hogwarts, acompaÃ±ados del profesor Dumbledore, quien tambiÃ©n habÃ­a querido pasear un poco fuera de Hogwarts. AÃºn habÃ­a un poco de nieve, que el sol empezaba a derretir. Pasamos los Ãºltimos dÃ­as de las vacaciones con tensiÃ³n en el ambiente, pues Ron seguÃ­a sin pedirle perdÃ³n a Hermione.  
  
Harry obtuvo respuesta de Sirius antes de terminarse las vacaciones, Ã©l solo le decÃ­a que no sabÃ­an mas de lo que nosotros sabÃ­amos y seguÃ­a insistiendo en que tuviÃ©ramos cuidado. 


	12. Encuentro contra Ravenclaw

------------- 12 ENCUENTRO CONTRA RAVENCLAW --------------  
  
Empezamos las clases entrando Enero y habÃ­amos tenido que estudiar para HerbologÃ­a. La profesora Sprout nos habÃ­a puesto una pequeÃ±a prueba para ver como andÃ¡bamos todos. Los de mas alta calificaciÃ³n fueron Hermione, una chica de Hufflepuff y Neville, quien para sorpresa de todos, era muy bueno en HerbologÃ­a. Los demÃ¡s no habÃ­amos sacado muy malas calificaciones, aunque mas dedicaciÃ³n al estudio no estarÃ­a mal.  
  
En la segunda semana de que entramos de nuevo a clases, Slytherin compitiÃ³ contra Ravenclaw. Esta vez, era nuestro turno. Aunque Slytherin habÃ­a ganado, tenÃ­amos que competir con ellos, igual que Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. AsÃ­, quien ganara en los dos encuentros pasarÃ­a a las finales. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch habÃ­an comenzado el primer fin de semana del aÃ±o, al igual que los problemas.  
  
Draco habÃ­a empezado a acosarme cuando estaba sola. QuerÃ­a saber que tenÃ­a yo contra Ã©l. Temiendo que pudiera enterarse de lo que sabÃ­a de su papÃ¡, trataba de tratarlo amablemente, aunque lo evitaba cada vez que podÃ­a. "Te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con Ya-Sabes-Quien" me dijo una vez que yo avanzaba rÃ¡pidamente despuÃ©s de decirle que estaba muy ocupada para hablar con Ã©l. Yo solo le dije que ya lo sabÃ­a, pero aÃºn asÃ­ me fui hacia la siguiente clase.  
  
De esa vez en adelante, ni Harry ni Ron me dejaban sola. Siempre iba acompaÃ±ada, lo cual parecÃ­a molestar a Draco. De un tiempo para acÃ¡ me habÃ­a empezado a hablar mas, o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Hablamos con el profesor Dumbledore y dijo que hablarÃ­a con el profesor Snape para decirle que ya no me pusiera junto a Draco. Me alegrÃ³ mucho ver en pociones que por primera vez el profesor Snape no me habÃ­a cambiado de lugar junto a Draco, pero me habÃ­a puesto al lado opuesto de donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Me tuve que conformar con estar junto a Neville.  
  
A mediados de febrero tuvimos el partido contra Ravenclaw. Todo habÃ­a transcurrido normalmente. En la noche anterior, no podÃ­a dormir, ese dÃ­a no podÃ­a comer, y antes del partido, morÃ­a de nervios.  
  
Durante el partido parÃ© la mayorÃ­a de los tiros, Fred y George me salvaron varias veces de las bludgers, y Lee Jordan gritaba tonterÃ­as cada vez que algÃºn Ravenclaw hacÃ­a algo mal. De nuevo, Harry consiguiÃ³ atrapar la snitch antes que Ravenclaw y ganamos, pero, igual que el primer partido que jugamos, el cielo volviÃ³ a oscurecerse y... *no otra vez!*. La marca tenebrosa hacÃ­a su camino hacia el cielo estrellado envuelta de una neblina verde que invadÃ­a los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Todos los estudiantes corrieron al castillo y en cuestiÃ³n de segundos el campo de quidditch estaba totalmente vacÃ­o. Los primeros en entrar fueron los que andaban en escoba, pero al igual que la vez pasada, Harry y yo nos quedamos al Ãºltimo, aunque esta vez no nos fuimos al gran comedor, sino a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor porque Harry tenÃ­a una idea, que me explicÃ³ en el camino  
  
-Estaremos bien, no va a pasarnos nada malo. Sirius estÃ¡ cerca y estoy seguro que sea lo que sea Ã©l lo va a resolver como la vez pasada. Ya me ha dicho que Voldemort no estÃ¡ cerca, probablemente sea un mortÃ­fago.  
  
-Ok, pero...- yo aÃºn estaba asustada, no sabÃ­a porque no Ã­bamos al comedor- Â¿para que venimos acÃ¡?- acabÃ¡bamos de entrar a la sala comÃºn  
  
-Es la oportunidad que necesitan Ron y Hermione de contentarse! Â¿que no ves? como no estamos ahÃ­ van a querer buscarnos, Â¡se van a tener que hablar! ya los conoces- un brillo en los ojos verdes de Harry empezaba a aparecer.  
  
-Creo que tienes razÃ³n pero, como sabremos si se hablan o no?  
  
-Iremos con la capa de invisibilidad, no nos podrÃ¡n ver, pero nosotros nos daremos cuenta lo que pasa..- yo asentÃ­, aunque no estaba muy segura si iba a funcionar, despuÃ©s de todo yo me hubiera vuelto loca si dos de mis amigos no aparecÃ­an en una situaciÃ³n asÃ­. Harry subiÃ³ a su dormitorio y trajo la capa.- Primero tenemos que salir de aquÃ­.  
  
Dejamos las escobas ahÃ­ y salimos.  
  
-Ven- Harry extendiÃ³ la capa sobre su espalda y la levantÃ³ un poco hacia adelante para que yo me metiera debajo. Me acerquÃ© y Ã©l nos cubriÃ³ con la capa. Pude sentir de nuevo la sangre que iba a mi cabeza para volver a ponerme roja, algo que me hacÃ­a avergonzarme un poco, pero no era la Ãºnica, Harry estaba igual.- Ahora... tenemos que empezar a caminar... trata de no hacer ruido, aÃºn nos pueden escuchar.  
  
Empezamos a caminar lentamente, de repente, Harry se parÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Que pasa?- tenÃ­a que murmurar, pues aunque no habÃ­a nadie, sentÃ­a como si nos estuvieran viendo.  
  
-Yo... es que yo.. querÃ­a decirte que... es de lo de la otra vez..- sentÃ­ que mi corazÃ³n empezaba a latir con un poco mas de fuerza- de lo que te preguntÃ³ Ginny el otro dÃ­a- al decir esto, Harry agachÃ³ la mirada, su pelo negro despeinado por la capa le caÃ­a por la frente, al verlo, sentÃ­a derretirme por dentro. Nunca lo habÃ­a visto asÃ­.- Bueno, es que yo... queriasabrqueldijste  
  
-Mmm Â¿perdÃ³n?- no le habÃ­a entendido nada  
  
-QuerÃ­a saber quÃ© le respondiste, bueno, aunque no tienes decirme si no quieres es solo que yo...- habÃ­a empezado a hablar muy rÃ¡pido por los nervios  
  
-le dije que si  
  
DejÃ³ de hablar. Harry volteÃ³ a mirarme y me preguntÃ³  
  
-Â¿Enserio?  
  
-Si- esta vez yo agachÃ© la mirada- le dije que no lo sabÃ­a aÃºn, pero que sentÃ­a algo por ti. ahora me doy cuenta que la verdad la respuesta era 'si, y mucho'.- VolteÃ© a verlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los mÃ­os, esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaba mirar, con una expresiÃ³n en su cara que hizo que mi pulso volviera de nuevo a su ritmo normal. Harry tomÃ³ mi mano y... justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos muy muy cerca.  
  
Volteamos justo al mismo tiempo. Eran Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, Â¡espera!- se detuvieron a unos escasos metros de donde estÃ¡bamos. Harry y yo nos hicimos a la orilla para evitar que pasaran y toparan con nosotros.  
  
-Es que..- Ron la agarrÃ³ del brazo para que ya no caminara mas, a lo cual Hermione se soltÃ³ bruscamente pero ya no caminÃ³. Estaba agachada, como llorando  
  
-Sigues enojada por lo que pasÃ³ en Navidad- Ron parecÃ­a algo triste  
  
-Â¿Tu que crees? nadie te dio derecho a gritarme por eso  
  
-Ah vamos, lo siento- su tono de voz era triste- tienes razÃ³n, me comportÃ© como un tonto. No debÃ­ haberte gritado.  
  
-Entonces porque lo hiciste?  
  
-Es que...- Ron volteÃ³ a donde estÃ¡bamos, aunque Ã©l no nos podÃ­a ver- estaba celoso  
  
-Â¿que?  
  
-si, celoso de Krum. TÃº lo tratas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo cuando casi ni puede mantenerse en pie en el suelo.- Hermione sonriÃ³ un poco- entonces, Â¿ya no estas enojada conmigo? no podrÃ­a resistir mas si no me hablas..  
  
-yo tampoco- Hermione se lanzÃ³ a los brazos de Ron y nosotros no pudimos resistir reÃ­r un poco, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Harry y yo nos fuimos corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde ellos estaban.  
  
Ellos nos empezaron a seguir, supongo que nos reconocieron. Los adelantamos y cuando dimos la vuelta por un pasillo nos quedamos quietos, al cabo de unos segundos Ron y Hermione pasaron corriendo justo enfrente de nosotros gritando: "Â¡Â¡Ya sabemos que son ustedes!!" se detuvieron mas adelante y Hermione cayÃ³ de rodillas al suelo llorando. Harry y yo nos asustamos y salimos de la capa dejÃ¡ndola tirada en el suelo.  
  
-Hermione! Â¿que tienes?- me arrodillÃ© a su lado poniÃ©ndole mi mano en su hombro. Ella tenia sus manos en la cara  
  
-PensÃ© que les habÃ­a pasado algo  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho- Harry estaba parado a mi lado- no era nuestra intenciÃ³n ponerlos asÃ­- una misteriosa sonrisa saliÃ³ de Harry  
  
-Â¿Que? Â¿que te da risa?- Ron preguntÃ³ un poco malhumorado  
  
-Hicimos esto para que ustedes dos se contentaran  
  
-Â¿Que ustedes que?- Hermione se secÃ³ las lÃ¡grimas y volteÃ³ a ver a Harry un poco asombrada  
  
-La verdad fue idea mÃ­a, pensÃ© que si ustedes se quedaban solos en una situaciÃ³n asÃ­ se volverÃ­an a hablar, y pues bueno... al menos funcionÃ³  
  
-Nos podrÃ­an perdonar?- mirÃ© a Ron y luego a Hermione, quien sonriÃ³  
  
-Gracias, si funcionÃ³  
  
Nos fuimos hacia el gran comedor y nos dimos cuenta que ya no habÃ­a nadie, asÃ­ que fuimos a ver al profesor Dumbledore para que nos explicara que habÃ­a pasado. Llegamos hasta la gÃ¡rgola, dijimos la contraseÃ±a (frijoles saltarines) y subimos por las escaleras. Llamamos a la puerta, pero no respondiÃ³ nadie, asÃ­ que Harry la abriÃ³ cuidadosamente. Nosotros entramos detrÃ¡s de Ã©l y avanzamos un poco, despuÃ©s se cerrÃ³ la puerta de golpe, y Hermione y yo dejamos escapar un grito.  
  
-Â¡Sirius! Â¿que haces aquÃ­?- Harry se dirigiÃ³ a un perro grande cafÃ© de unos ojos muy grandes que estaba junto a la puerta. De repente, el perro se transformÃ³ en un mago de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes, se veÃ­a muy pÃ¡lido  
  
-Estaba esperando a Dumbledore, ahorita los estÃ¡ buscando  
  
-pero, Â¿que pasÃ³? quiÃ©n hizo la marca tenebrosa?- Harry parecÃ­a desesperarse. Sirius lo tomÃ³ de los hombros y lo tranquilizÃ³. Dumbledore entrÃ³ un momento despuÃ©s  
  
-Â¿Ya les dijiste?- preguntÃ³ en cuanto entrÃ³ a su despacho  
  
-No. Natalie?- me preguntÃ³ Sirius Black, yo asentÃ­ con la cabeza- Se trata de tu papÃ¡.  
  
El mundo se me vino encima. *Â¿mi papÃ¡? Â¿quÃ© pasa con Ã©l?* mis ojos se llenaron de lÃ¡grimas y sentÃ­ un terrible miedo correr dentro de mÃ­.  
  
-Lamento decirte que no son buenas noticias. Por favor, toma asiento.- Dumbledore me seÃ±alÃ³ una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio. Yo me dirigÃ­ hacia allÃ¡ seguida de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quien tambiÃ©n se sentÃ³ a mi lado. Esta vez Harry se quedÃ³ parado detrÃ¡s de mÃ­, habÃ­a tomado mi mano y yo la sostenÃ­a junto a mi hombro.- alguien debiÃ³ haber avisado a Voldemort que habrÃ­a otro juego de quidditch hoy, asÃ­ que mandÃ³ a alguien a hacer aparecer la marca tenebrosa muy cerca de aquÃ­. Eso hizo que se descuidara el grupo que estaba cerca, y tu papÃ¡ estaba en Ã©l. De alguna manera consiguiÃ³ llegar hasta Ã©l y.. pues bueno... ahorita no sabemos en donde estÃ¡ tu papÃ¡.  
  
Yo empecÃ© a llorar silenciosamente. Hermione se habÃ­a acercado mas a mÃ­ y Ron se habÃ­a puesto pÃ¡lido.  
  
-Â¿y que van a hacer?  
  
-AÃºn no lo sabemos, Harry, tenÃ­an un traslador cerca y desaparecieron con Ã©l  
  
-pero...- aÃºn no podÃ­a hablar muy bien, yo seguÃ­a llorando- Â¿estÃ¡.. vivo?  
  
-No sabemos- de repente me sentÃ­ explotar  
  
-Â¡Â¡pero porquÃ© mi papÃ¡?!! Â¡Â¡que hizo Ã©l? Â¡Â¡Â¿porquÃ© a Ã©l?!!- me levantÃ© de la silla y empecÃ© a gritar. Harry tratÃ³ de calmarme igual que Hermione y Sirius. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me dejÃ© caer y Harry se agachÃ³ a mi lado, me recarguÃ© en el y seguÃ­ llorando  
  
-Ron, por favor ve con Madame Pomfrey y dile que traiga una pociÃ³n tranquilizadora- Ron asintiÃ³ y saliÃ³ corriendo.- Natalie, por favor trata de tranquilizarte, lo encontrarÃ¡n bien, ya verÃ¡s. Arabella y Mundungus se estÃ¡n ocupando de ver a donde pudieron haber ido, Lupin estÃ¡ afuera, no puede ir ahorita, hoy hay luna llena, pero en cuanto pase, se irÃ¡ con ellos.  
  
Yo seguÃ­a escuchando todo eso pero no tenÃ­a ganas de levantarme de ahÃ­, me sentÃ­a segura con Harry a mi lado. En un momento llegÃ³ Ron acompaÃ±ado de Madame Pomfrey, quien se acercÃ³ y me dio a beber algo que sabÃ­a raro, pero no preguntÃ© que era. Al cabo de un rato, nada.  
  
ParecÃ­a como si me hubiera desmayado, no podÃ­a mover ningÃºn mÃºsculo, ya no oÃ­a nada. SentÃ­a una gran tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. SentÃ­ que alguien me cargaba, era Sirius Black. CerrÃ© los ojos. 


	13. Hagrid y los Gigantes

------------- 13 HAGRID Y LOS GIGANTES --------------  
  
Un rayo de luz que cruzaba la enfermería desde una ventana hasta la cama en donde estaba yo hizo que abriera los ojos. Me senté en la cama y al recordar porqué estaba ahí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sentí recorrer unas cuantas por mi cara y luego pensando que todo saldría bien, me las sequé con mi mano. Apenas iba a levantarme de ahí cuando vi que había alguien sentado en una silla recargando la cabeza en mi cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Extendí mi mano hasta su cabeza y la acaricié suavemente. De repente, al sentir mi mano, la persona abrió los ojos y al verme, sonrió  
  
-Hola Harry -Hola Natalie, ¿como estas? -Mejor. ¿y tú? -Bien- no pude evitar sonreír. Él había pasado ahí la noche, o al menos así lo pensaba yo.  
  
Se acercó Madame Pomfrey al verme despierta y me dijo que ya me podía ir. Me dio mi túnica y me cambié, después salí acompañada de Harry, íbamos a desayunar al comedor, me había levantado a tiempo. Entramos y nos sentamos enfrente de Ron y Hermione, quienes empezaron a acosarme con preguntas de que si estaba bien y como había dormido. Yo les dije que ya estaba mejor. Ese día transcurrió rápido, aunque no teníamos clases y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, yo pasé todo el día sentada en el sillón frente al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, solo oyendo ir y venir a todos los alumnos, como si yo no estuviera ahí.  
  
En los días siguientes Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre iban a mi lado aunque yo realmente no me daba cuenta. Parecía estar en cualquier lado menos ahí, en Hogwarts. Siempre estaba pensando en mi papá, en como estaría, y en mamá, ya había recibido una lechuza de su parte. Aunque me decía que estaba bien, el pergaminos siempre tenían gotas que manchaban el pergamino y hacían correr la tinta. Además, no me podía quitar de la cabeza que tal vez mi padre ya no estuviera vivo, pues Voldemort no tenía compasión de nadie, ni de sus propios aliados.  
  
  
  
Un miércoles después de terminadas las clases, entró Harry corriendo a la sala común y agarrando aire para poder hablar dijo  
  
-¡Hagrid... está.. aquí!! -¿Enserio?! -¡Donde!- Hermione había saltado dejando caer los libros que tenía sobre sus piernas -Abajo, en el comedor, con Madame Maxime -¡Vamos!- Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo por la entrada de la sala común -Ven, tienes que conocerlo- Harry miró mi cara sin ninguna expresión y tomándome de la mano me llevó hacia fuera, atrás de Ron y Hermione, que iban casi volando por los pasillos  
  
Entramos al comedor y vi ahí por primera vez a Hagrid, un hombre tres veces mas grande de lo normal, con una melena despeinada color negro, y una barba que le tapaba casi toda la cara. Iba acompañado de una mujer del mismo tamaño que él, pero con un poco mas de presentación. Cuando entramos Hagrid volteó a vernos y corrió a saludar a sus amigos, yo me quedé unos pasos atrás, un poco temerosa de aquel gigante.  
  
-Hagrid, ella es Natalie Lawrence, Natalie, él es Hagrid- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su cara -Mucho gusto- dijo Hagrid, estrechando mi mano con una fuerza increíble- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti- Hagrid miró de reojo a Harry y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco -Vamos Hagrid, Madame Maxime, tienen que contarnos como nos fue en su viaje, las últimas noticias- El director Dumbledore estaba ahí y empezaba a dirigir a los dos semi-gigantes hacia un salón que estaba a la derecha de la mesa de los profesores, junto con la profesora McGonagall- Harry y compañía, pueden venir también- dijo con una sonrisa mirándonos a Ron, a Hermione y a mí. Los seguimos hasta el salón y al cabo de un rato llegó el profesor Snape quien estaba muy interesado en oír aquél relato también.  
  
Yo me puse a escuchar atentamente (algo que no hacía desde algún tiempo atrás), y me pude enterar que habían convencido a la mayoría de los gigantes para que se pusieran del lado de Dumbledore, les dijeron que Cornelius Fudge se negaba a creer lo que era evidente, el regreso de Voldemort, y que sin el apoyo de ellos les sería imposible poder hacer algo contra las fuerzas oscuras, cosa que causó que los gigantes se sintieran orgullosos y accedieran a ayudar. Dijeron además que los gigantes estaban dispuestos a viajar hasta Inglaterra si era necesario, pero eso lo verían después, Hagrid se estaría comunicando con ellos.  
  
Después de un largo rato ahí, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que sería mejor que los dejáramos descansar después del viaje tan largo que habían tenido. Hagrid iba a dormir en su caza a las afueras de Hogwarts, mientras que la profesora McGonagall dirigía a Madame Maxime hacia la que sería su habitación en su estadía en Hogwarts. En el camino se toparon a la profesora Delacour, y las dos se sintieron muy alegres al encontrarse.  
  
Nosotros nos fuimos con Hagrid. Al abrir la puerta de la cabaña de madera un gran perro salió al encuentro de Hagrid haciendo tanto escándalo que seguramente todo el castillo se había dado cuenta. Cuando lo pudo calmar, entramos a la cabaña y nos sentamos en unos empolvados sillones, Hagrid, después de prender fuego en la chimenea, empezó a hacer té y luego nos repartió una tacita a cada quien.  
  
Ahí Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a relatarle todo lo ocurrido en lo que llevábamos ahí en Hogwarts, lo de la marca tenebrosa después de los partidos de qiudditch y lo de mi papá. Cuando dijeron eso yo solo agaché la mirada, creo que Hagrid se dio cuenta porque cambió el tema luego luego. Nos contó sobre los paisajes por donde habían pasado, y las criaturas que se había encontrado (¡eran fascinantes! nunca había visto semejante cosa!), también que le había dado mucho gusto encontrarse con muchos de su mismo tipo, y que disfrutó mucho su viaje con Madame Maxime (o Olympe, como le decían los gigantes). Después de estar un buen rato ahí sentados, decidieron que sería mejor volver al castillo, así que Hagrid nos acompañó hasta la entrada y ahí nos dejó, no sin antes volverle a guiñar un ojo a Harry y decirle que esperaba que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Entramos al castillo y al entrar a un pasillo, vimos a Draco solo, cosa que no era muy común. Estaba hablando en voz alta, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien, pero si estaba solo! en cuanto nos vio estuvo apunto de decirle algo a Harry, pero cuando me vio a mi, volvió a cerrar la boca. Se quedó parado y nosotros pasamos por un lado de él, que me seguía con la mirada, una mirada que no había visto nunca, parecía como si estuviera hipnotizado y se veía mas pálido que nunca. Ron se interpuso entre la mirada de Draco y yo, cosa que le agradecí después.  
  
Cuando pasamos por el agujero negro que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor encontramos que aún había gente levantada, entre ellos Fred, George y Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, Colin y Dennis Creevey y otros mas, que se retorcían de risa en el suelo mientras Neville los miraba con la piel de color blanco con manchas negras, y Dean con un color púrpura. Antes de poder hacer una pregunta de porqué estaban así, Fred se nos acercó y aguantándose un poco la risa, nos explicó que era su nuevo invento, unas 'gomitas de colores', que al comerlas te vuelves del color de la gomita, el efecto se pasaba una hora después. Después se acercó George con una bandeja y nos ofreció unas, las cuales rechazamos amablemente.  
  
Nos sentamos en los sillones frente al fuego y yo de alguna manera ya estaba volviendo a mi carácter habitual, esta vez estaba riendo junto con los demás viendo a Neville con el aspecto de una vaca.  
  
-Estamos pensando en unas muy buenas que al comerlas empieces a hacer algún ruido, en vez de hablar, pero esas cuestan mas trabajo- Fred se había sentado junto a nosotros -Ah escuché que ya llegó Hagrid- George estaba parado junto a la chimenea- ¿consiguió lo que quería?- Harry asintió con la cabeza. Parece que ellos sabían que era casi un secreto lo de Hagrid, así que no hizo mas preguntas al respecto- Bueno, que tal, que dicen de las gomitas, están buenas, ¿verdad? -Si, ¿creen que podríamos hacer que Malfoy se tragara algunas?- El comentario de Ron hizo aparecer un brillo en los ojos de los gemelos -Lo intentaremos!- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que agarraban algunas gomitas de color negro y azul y salían por el agujero del retrato -Bueno, espero que lo logren- dijo Harry con voz de esperanzado.  
  
Después de estar un buen rato riendo y platicando con los demás Gryffindors, Hermione, Ginny y yo subimos a nuestros dormitorios. Ginny acostumbraba a acompañarnos al nuestro durante unos momentos, después ella se iba al suyo.  
  
-Hermione, ya no estas enojada con Ron, verdad?- Hermione se puso roja ante la pregunta de Ginny, yo me limité a sonreír -Ehhh no, ¿porqué lo preguntas? -Es que estoy segura que Ron no quería gritarte, yo lo conozco y pues, si aún estabas enojada con él, pues yo pensaba en decirte algunas cosas que sé -¿Que cosas?- pregunté yo un poco intrigada -Bueno pues, nada importante..- Ginny parecía un poco avergonzada y como que no quería seguir hablando -Vamos Ginny, dime, si no lo haces, soy capaz de enojarme con él de nuevo -No! no por favor, bueno, esta bien, te diré.. verás.. escuché un día hablando con Harry, yo no quería escuchar y me iba a ir, pero me detuve hasta que escuché que a Ron le temblaba la voz. Escuché que le decía a Harry que él quería mas que nadie volver a hablarte, pero estaba avergonzado por la manera en que se puso, y que tal vez tu ya no quisieras hablarle de nuevo..- Hermione y yo nos miramos asombradas- y pues, Harry solo le dijo que él podría ayudarlo.- Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione, para ver cual era su reacción -Esta bien, Ginny. Harry y Nath nos ayudaron a contentarnos, la verdad yo tampoco quería dejar de hablarle a Ron, pero es que a veces se pone tan necio..-Hermione hizo una cara de desaprobación- Pero bueno, muchas gracias de todas maneras, era algo que quería escuchar- terminó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Parvati y Lavender subieron al cuarto y se unieron a la conversación. Estábamos hablando del posible éxito de las bromas Weasley, cuando Parvati dijo: -Vaya Natalie, parece que ya estás mejor, ya vuelves a ser la misma de antes -Si- asintió Lavender- ¿quién te animó? ¿Harry?- se voltearon a ver y se rieron. Yo sentí sonrojarme y vi de reojo que Ginny también lo hacía, mientras Hermione ponía cara de asustada viéndonos a Ginny y luego a mí -Vamos, puedes contarnos, Nath- decía Parvati con tono insistente -Si, no se lo diremos a nadie, además, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos se gustan, hay algunos de cuarto y otros de sexto que afirman que son nov... -No, no es cierto, solo son amigos- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el comentario -Si, solo amigos. Es cierto que me ayudó a sobreponerme, pero también Ron y Hermione me ayudaron! les debo mucho a ellos también- dije volteando a ver agradecida a Hermione, quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa -Ya me voy- Ginny había saltado de la cama de Hermione en donde estaba sentada y aún muy roja cruzó a zancadas la habitación. Nos tomó de sorpresa que tan de repente se levantara. Cuando llegó a la puerta dijo un "buenas noches" ahogado y subió corriendo las escaleras que iban a su dormitorio. -Bueno, como ustedes digan-dijo Lavender cuando Ginny ya no estaba- Aunque, después de todo, hacen una bonita pareja! -Si, los dos tienen cabello negro y los ojos verdes combinan bien con los negros- dijo Parvati con voz melosa -Bueno, ya estuvo bien, será mejor que nos acostemos, ya es tarde- Hermione había levantado a Parvati y a Lavender de su cama- mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. 


	14. La trampa

---------------- 14 LA TRAMPA -----------------  
  
El día siguiente nos levantamos al oír la campana de siempre y nos apresuramos para estar listas lo mas rápido posible. Queríamos ser de los primeros a bajar a desayunar. Bajamos a la sala común y esperamos a Harry y a Ron, quienes casi siempre tardaban mas que nosotras en bajar. Una vez que estuvieron abajo, salimos todos juntos de la sala común por el agujero que cubre el retrato. Al llegar al comedor aún faltaba mucha gente y había pocos maestros, sin embargo, la comida ya estaba ahí. Comimos algunas salchichas y tostadas y tomamos jugo de calabaza.  
  
La primera clase que teníamos era Aritmancia, a diferencia de Harry y Ron, que tomaban Adivinación. Hermione y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aula de Aritmancia, mientras Ron y Harry iban a la torre norte, para tomar su clase con la profesora Trelawney, mientras discutían en algunas maneras para hacer creer a la profesora que Harry probablemente tenía alguna enfermedad mortal o algo así.  
  
Después de una cansada clase con muchos números y problemas, tuvimos una un poco mas alegre, la de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick, quien, montado en su pila de libros sobre su escritorio, nos enseñaba como hacer que una pluma se mojara sola en tinta y se pusiera a escribir. Tardamos horas en poder lograr que escribiera lo que quisiéramos, pero el que tardó mas fue Neville, quien antes de poder hacer que se mojara bien la pluma, había derramado el bote de tinta unas 5 veces, y había tenido que aprender a usar un encantamiento para limpiarlo antes de volver a intentar.  
  
En la tarde, tuvimos entrenamiento de quidditch, Harry había pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para que nos dejara entrenar, y ella aceptó a regañadientes, no sin antes avisarle a Madame Hooch que nos supervisara. Todo salió muy bien, incluso Harry había practicado con la snitch, aunque al meterse el sol había dejado de practicar con ella. Todos los demás del equipo estábamos muy contentos de que pudiéramos practicar.  
  
Al terminar el entrenamiento, apareció junto a las puertas del castillo una gran figura: era Hagrid, que nos estaba esperando para invitarnos a tomas el té en su cabaña. Caminamos por el pasto verde húmedo y entramos a la cabaña que está a orillas del bosque prohibido. Dejamos (Harry y yo) nuestras escobas recargadas en la pared y nos sentamos en la mesa. Hagrid nos sirvió un poco de té y nos ofreció un pedazo de pastel, del cual solo comimos un poco, pues estaba un poco menos blando que una piedra.  
  
La noche ya había avanzado y Hagrid se disponía a acompañarnos al castillo cuando un ruido que provenía del bosque sacudió la cabaña. Era como si alguien hubiera gritado, un hombre, y que se retorcía de dolor. Todos saltamos y Hermione y yo nos abrazamos de miedo, Fang empezó a ladrar y Hagrid agarró su ballesta, que tenía guardada debajo de su gran cama.  
  
-Vengan, los acompañaré al castillo- dijo Hagrid a los cuatro temblorosos que esperábamos parados junto a la puerta- tengo que avisar a Dumbledore de esto.  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe y salimos delante de Hagrid, quien a cada rato volteaba hacia el bosque con la intención de ver algo, pero por mas esfuerzo que hacíamos nosotros, la oscuridad lo cubría todo y era imposible distinguir algo en el bosque. Ya solo se oía el rugir de las ramas al moverse con el aire, que había aumentado su velocidad y se había vuelto mas frío.  
  
-Vayan directo a la sala común y no quiero que salga, yo iré con Dumbledore- Hagrid nos dejó dentro del castillo y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Nosotros cuatro nos fuimos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya casi no había gente, muchos se habían ido a acostar ya, y en los sillones quedaban algunos alumnos de séptimo que estaban sumidos en una lectura entre pergaminos, tintas y plumas. Seguramente estaban haciendo sus deberes. Encontramos un lugar un poco despejado y alejado del bullicio de los que estaban ahí hablando, y nos sentamos. Hermione y yo aún estábamos asustadas y en la cara de Ron se notaba algo de miedo. Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que podría haber sido, pero nunca dimos con una respuesta razonable. Ya cansados de discutir, subimos a los dormitorios.  
  
No tardamos mucho en dormir.  
  
Como a las 4 y media me levanté, vi mi reloj de pulsera que tenía al lado de mi cama y después no pude dormir otra vez. Me puse mi capa, salí del dormitorio y me dirigí a la sala común, después de estar parada un rato sin saber que hacer, salí de ahí y me puse a caminar por los pasillos. Sabía que si alguien me veía me iban a regañar, pero aún así seguí caminando. Me dirigía al comedor cuando escuché una voz que venía de un pasillo cercano y me acerqué para oír mejor. La voz había cesado pero se oían unos gemidos. Asomé la cabeza por la orilla del pasillo y vi a alguien sentado en el suelo junto a la pared con la cabeza entre las piernas. Era inconfundible. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana descubría su pálida piel.  
  
-¿Draco?- El muchacho se volvió a mí con los ojos rojos. No sabía si había estado llorando, de hecho no parecía haberlo hecho, pero aún así se veía muy mal- ¿qué pasa? -Yo... yo tengo algo..- parecía como si no quisiera decirlo- tengo algo que decirte- Le temblaba la voz -¿qué? ¿acerca de qué?- yo me iba acercando cada vez mas -de tu papá  
  
Me paré en seco. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Sería cierto que sabía algo de él?  
  
-Yo.. yo sé en donde está -¿En donde?!- me acerqué a él -Está.. está...- hizo una mueca de dolor y se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, luego reincorporándose- está cerca de aquí.. en el bosque... -¿Está en el bosque? ¿estás seguro?- me agaché hacia él y lo tomé de los hombros -si... si me dejas, yo puedo llevarte  
  
Mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido, pude sentir que el miedo que se había ido poco a poco volvía cuando oí decir a Malfoy que él me llevaría. No sabía si creerle o no, mamá me había dicho que no confiara en él, pero... ¿y si papá estaba realmente ahí? yo quería verlo, quería saber como estaba, pero... ¿y si solo era una trampa?...  
  
-Está bien... llévame 


	15. Las venganzas

---------------- 15 LAS VENGANZAS ------------------  
  
Draco se levantó como tambaleándose un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del castillo, conmigo siguiéndole los pasos. Atravesamos la gran puerta que daba hacia el lado norte del castillo, en donde estaba el bosque. Bajamos los escalones y pisamos el pasto húmedo por el rocío de medianoche. Cada vez nos acercábamos mas a las orillas del bosque. Pude ver la cabaña de Hagrid un poco retirada, tan oscura que pareciera que aún estaba sola. Draco seguía caminando sin voltear atrás, y yo lo seguía temblando, no habíamos cruzado mas palabras desde que se levantó del pasillo.  
  
Y ahí estaba la valla que separaba la orilla del bosque con el bosque mismo, me sorprendió ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Cruzamos la valla y seguimos caminando por un sendero que se dirigía hacia dentro del bosque. La luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar entre las ramas de los árboles iluminaba algunas partes del suelo, que estaba lleno de ramas, tierra y algunos bichos que corrían a esconderse al percatarse de nuestra presencia. Seguíamos internándonos en el bosque. No se oía mas que el crujir de las ramas que íbamos pisando, pero aún así yo aguzaba el oído para escuchar alguna otra cosa, aparte también de nuestras respiraciones.  
  
El camino daba vuelta hacia un sendero totalmente oscuro, y como yo acostumbraba a llevar siempre mi varita, la saqué y le susurré "Lumus" para poder ver bien, al hacer esto Draco se detuvo de repente y me miró aterrado. Yo no sabía que hacer. Después de mirarme, Draco se volteó y siguió caminando. Bajo la luz de mi varita el camino se hacía un poco mas claro, pero aún así era aterrador.  
  
Apenas empezaba a lamentarme por no haberle dicho a nadie a donde iba cuando de pronto me topé con Malfoy, que se había parado bruscamente, y me di cuenta por qué. Empezamos a caer por una ladera a gran velocidad. Sentía que las plantas golpeaban contra mis brazos y mi cara mientras caíamos. Cuando el terreno se hizo plano de nuevo yo terminé rodando y topé con el grueso tronco de un gran árbol que casi me deja inconsciente, me miré los brazos rasguñados cubiertos con sangre y mi capa que se había rasgado al caer. Draco estaba tirado a un lado mío con una herida en la frente, y milagrosamente, mi varita seguía en mi mano. De repente Draco empezó a recobrar el sentido y se paró a un lado mío, tambaleándose. Se veía mas pálido que nunca y miraba un punto fijo por encima de mis hombros.  
  
Habíamos caído hasta un gran terreno plano con algunos árboles alrededor, pero ahí, en medio de todo, se encontraba una persona alta, vestida con una túnica negra raída y llena de barro. No se podía distinguir bien su rostro pero creía saber de quien se trataba  
  
-¿papá?- me acercaba muy lentamente a la persona. La luna iluminaba sus hombros y algunas partes de su túnica y su cabeza, pero su cara permanecía en las sombras. Tenía una apariencia terrible. De pronto, cuando estuve a unos 2 metros de aquella persona, levantó su varita hacia mí con una sonrisa malévola y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, sentí que unos lazos me cubrían la boca, me ataban las manos y los pies. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de espalda al suelo.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Draco- una voz ronca salía de aquélla persona.  
  
Hice mi cabeza para atrás y pude ver a Draco caer inconsciente al suelo. Cuando volví la cabeza para ver a mi atacante, ya no estaba. Volteé a todos lados buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar a desatarme, busqué mi varita que se me cayó cuando yo caí al suelo y la vi ahí, a unos metros de distancia. Iba a empezar a moverme hacia ella cuando sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza y no supe nada mas...  
  
Desperté, supongo que un tiempo después, en otro lugar, seguía amarrada de las manos y los pies pero ahora tenía la boca descubierta y estaba flotando en el aire de pie a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Era una colina tan oscura como el lugar por donde habíamos caído. Draco ya no estaba ahí. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver a mas gente. Magos con capas negras y con la capucha puesta, también otros cuatro que, igual como yo, estaban amarrados y flotando en el aire. De entre esos magos, pude reconocer a alguien. Esta vez no estaba equivocada. Sí era él, mi papá. Lucía muy mal, estaba consiente pero parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste- me habló uno de los magos con capucha -Déjala Malfoy, no le hagas nada. Ya me tienes a mí -¡¡papá!! no!!- me quise soltar y salir corriendo hasta él, pero no podía, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer por mi cara sucia y ensangrentada. -Porqué Malfoy, ¿porqué haces esto?! -Porque te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Yo tengo que ser fiel a mi amo y haré lo que él me ordene -Pero ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- la cara de mi papá estaba pálida y pude ver que hacía mucho esfuerzo al hablar- déjala ir -No, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi amo me ha ordenado que la traiga a ella también. Draco me ha dicho que es muy amiga de Harry Potter y estoy seguro que si ella está aquí, el vendrá, y yo podré llevarlo con mi amo. -EL NO SABE QUE YO HE VENIDO, NO SABE EN DONDE ESTOY, Y CUANDO SE DE CUENTA LE AVISARÁ A DUMBLEDORE Y VENDRÁ A BUSCARME! -¡Cállate!. Levantando su varita hacia mí dijo en voz alta- ¡Crucio! -¡¡NOOOOO!!!  
  
Sentí que todo mi cuerpo ardía y que todos los huesos me empezaban a tronar, como si los estuvieran haciendo pedazos, no podía pensar, todo se volvía borroso. De repente, tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Aún sentía dolor pero no como hacía unos momentos. Levanté la mirada con esfuerzo y pude a ver que mi papá estaba llorando y gritando que me dejaran.  
  
-¿Ves Lawrence? Eso te pasa por no haberme hecho caso. Nadie puede huir de lord Voldemort, pero tú ya lo habías hecho, y aún así, te atreviste a regresar. De las personas que se lograron salvar cuando ese Harry Potter logró debilitarlo, aquí están unas, pero otras ya han pagado su precio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de este trabajo pendiente que tenía. -Pero si ya ha regresado porque no se mostró en el transcurso de este año, porqué sigue escondido -Por una simple razón- El señor Malfoy empezaba a pasearse desde donde estaba yo hasta donde estaba mi papá, con la varita entre las manos- Él sabe que el ministerio aún lo cree muerto, puesto que muchos mortífagos aún seguimos trabajando ahí. A pesar de que la marca tenebrosa ya ha sido invocada varias veces, ese Cornelius Fudge es tan ciego que cree que solo son algunos locos sueltos queriendo infundir pánico. El señor tenebroso quiere aprovechar esta situación y cobrar venganza de los últimos que se resistieron a seguirlo, poco antes de matar a Lily y James Potter. Una vez terminado este trabajo, se mostrará ante todo el mundo mágico aún mas poderoso que nunca, y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlo. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore  
  
Yo sentía que no podría seguir consiente durante mas tiempo. Los golpes de la caída, el que me había dejado inconsciente y la maldición Cruciatus me habían dejado muy débil. De repente veía borroso y luego volvía a ver bien. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento algo detrás de mí hizo que me despertara. Yo tenía mis manos atadas atrás y sentí como si alguien estuviera tratando de cortar las cuerdas que me sujetaban. Volteé a mis espaldas para ver que era y no vi a nadie pero pude oír a alguien que me decía "Tranquila, te vamos a sacar de aquí, pero no te muevas". Yo ya había escuchado esa voz pero no recordaba de quien era, aún así me quedé quieta para no levantar sospechas. Al cabo de un rato sentí que mis manos se soltaban y las mantuve unidas, y luego, en mis pies volví a sentir lo mismo. Alguien me estaba ayudando y no sabía quien era. Unos momentos después sentí que mis pies se soltaron y tuve la sensación que me iba a caer, pero no lo hice, porque seguía flotando.  
  
Malfoy seguía hablando, solo que mas lejos de mí. Los otros magos encapuchados, que eran 3 también estaban allá, junto a los que estaban inconscientes en el aire, y mi papá, quien parecía aún mas enfermo, pero que seguía escuchándolo. De repente, sentí que algo me cubría, algo frío, y por primera vez pude ver quien era la persona que me había desatado. Era Sirius Black, que traía puesta la capa de la invisibilidad y me acababa de cubrir con ella. Me abrazó por detrás para poder deshacer el hechizo que me mantenía flotando, me cargó y cuando empezábamos a caminar, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que yo ya no estaba y empezó a gritar. Sirius tuvo tiempo de llevarme detrás de un árbol, y desde ahí pude ver a otras personas que también estaban escondidos detrás de los árboles que rodeaban la colina. En cuanto me dejó en el suelo, me cubrió con la capa y él salió, al igual que los demás.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo me asomé por una orilla del árbol en donde estaba y pude ver lo que estaba pasando. Los demás magos, los que supuse que eran los que el profesor Dumbledore había mencionado antes, habían salido y habían empezado a luchar con los otros. Se vieron resplandores de luces rojas y azules y algunos gritaban. Yo estaba a punto de voltearme y sentarme detrás del árbol cuando escuché unas palabras que recorrieron como agua helada dentro de mi cuerpo  
  
-¡Avedra Kadvra!  
  
Una luz verde salió de la punta de la varita que Malfoy tenía en la mano, dirigida hacia mi padre.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Salí corriendo de donde estaba, dejando la capa ahí tirada.. no, por favor, no.. papá!!! Corría hacia donde estaba mi papá, pero a medio camino alguien me detuvo.. yo me quería soltar. No me importaba que ahí hubiera gente que tenían varitas y que estaban dispuestos a hacerme lo mismo que a él, pero lo único que quería era llegar a mi papá.  
  
Un brazo me rodeó la cintura para impedir que siguiera corriendo, pero yo seguía tratando soltarme. Vi como el cuerpo de mi papá, seguramente ya sin vida caía al suelo y se quedaba ahí, tirado, después de eso algo nubló mi vista completamente y no pude ver nada mas. No veía mas que oscuridad, y después, ya no sentía nada. Perdí el sentido. 


	16. En la enfermería

*** Ok, para la gente que está leyendo este fic, gracias y espero que les guste.. ya falta poco para el fin.. por favor... REVIEW!!!!!***  
  
----------------- 16 EN LA ENFERMERÍA -----------------  
  
Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en la enfermería. Tres personas estaban sentadas al lado de mi cama. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban aún con pijama y permanecían callados sentados cabizbajos a los lados de mi cama. Un poco mas alejados estaban el profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y otros dos magos que no conocía. Cuando me quise sentar sentí un dolor intenso en mi cuerpo que me hizo gritar. Todos se volvieron a verme y corrieron al lado de mi cama  
  
-Natalie, ¿estás bien? -¿Que te pasa? -Déjenme pasar, con permiso, por favor, ten, come esto- Madame Pomfrey me estiró un pedazo de chocolate y yo lo tomé con manos temblorosas. En la cama de mi izquierda estaba Draco, aún dormido.-¿Cómo te sientes? -Mejor -Oh Natalie, pensamos que estabas... bueno.. ya sabes..-Hermione empezó a llorar y me abrazó.- Te vi caminar con Malfoy hacia el bosque prohibido, fui a avisar a Harry y a Ron y salimos nosotros también pero ya no te vimos -¿Fueron a seguirme? -Si- Harry había estado callado, era el que estaba mas cerca de mí y tenía los ojos llorosos, igual que Ron y la profesora McGonagall.- Salimos con la capa de la invisibilidad y los seguimos hasta el bosque, después escuchamos unos gritos y supimos que estaban cayendo por una ladera, pero no sabíamos bien en donde, empezamos a correr y luego cuando llegamos abajo ya no estabas, solo estaba Draco. Después llegó Sirius y se llevó la capa con él. Nosotros regresamos al castillo a avisar al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando me acordé que él estaba ahí, y que yo había roto mi promesa de no hacerle caso a Malfoy empecé a llorar mas -Lo siento profesor, es que yo... yo quería ver a mi papá y pensé que Malfoy podría llevarme.. -Lo sé, lo sé. Draco estaba bajo la maldición Imperius y por lo que pude ver se había resistido, pero aún así hizo lo que su papá le ordenó. Por suerte Sirius y los demás lograron encontrarte, sin ellos no estarías aquí  
  
Miré tímidamente a Sirius y le murmuré un "Gracias" -Natalie, ellos son Remus Lupin y Mundungus Fletcher, quienes te ayudaron a volver- miré a los otros dos magos y asentí con la cabeza como dando las gracias también a ellos- Y pues... creo que ya sabes lo que le ha pasado a tu papá  
  
Se me volvieron a nublar los ojos por las lágrimas. Aún lo recordaba. Su cara me vino a la mente, los últimos momentos de su vida. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y yo la tomé. Supe quien era la persona que acostumbraba a hacer eso. Volteé a ver a Harry y pude ver que una lágrima corría por su rostro. Nunca lo había visto llorar.  
  
-Natalie, tu mamá ya está informada de esto. Dice que es mejor que tu te quedes aquí hasta terminar el año y probablemente se vayan de nuevo a América -¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!- A pesar de lo que había pasado no quería irme de ahí. No quería alejarme de Hermione, ni de Ron... ni de Harry. -Eso lo decidirás con tu mamá. Por mientras tendrás que seguir aquí. Puedes faltar a clases el tiempo que necesites, no te vamos a obligar a tomar clases ahorita. -Bueno, ya es suficiente. Será mejor que la dejen descansar. Profesor Dumbledore- Madame Pomfrey miraba al profesor Dumbledore con una mirada amenazadora. Quería hacer que todos salieran de ahí -Esta bien, Hermione, Ron, Harry, tenemos que salir -No me quiero quedar sola -Pero tienes que descansar, no te pue.. -No quiero estar sola, por favor, deje que se quede alguien- mis ojos se habían empañado de nuevo, ahora mas que nunca quería tener a alguien a mi lado -Yo me quedo -Está bien, por favor, Poppy, deja que Harry se quede, estoy seguro que no la molestará  
  
Madame Pomfrey me miró y en vez de tratar de impedirlo, asintió con la cabeza. Cuando todos salieron ella se metió a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi derecha y yo aún sostenía su mano.  
  
-Natalie, realmente siento lo de tu papá. Cuando Hermione me dijo que habías salido con Malfoy hacia el bosque tuve miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo.. -Harry, perdón por haberlo hecho, sé que estuvo mal, pero...- de nuevo la imagen de mi papá gritando y la luz verde saliendo de la varita se venía a mi mente- se veía muy mal.. Ni si quiera pude despedirme- comencé a llorar silenciosamente agachada. Harry apretó mi mano -Yo tampoco tuve tiempo de despedirme de mis papás. Sólo tuve la oportunidad de escuchar sus últimos momentos de vida cuando los dementores estuvieron aquí hace dos años. Escuchaba a mi papá decirle a mi mamá que agarrara y se fuera de ahí, después oía a mi mamá rogarle a Voldemort que la matara a ella en vez de a mí. Por un momento quise no dejar de escucharlos, pero me di cuenta de que eso no los traería a la vida y así logre enfrentar a los dementores.  
  
Aún me dolía el cuerpo, pero ya menos que antes. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo. Las lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos, pero ya no me importaba seguir llorando, sabía que iba a estar bien. Estaba pensando en mi mamá cuando escuché un ruido que me hizo voltear a mi izquierda y me sentara de nuevo.  
  
Draco se estaba moviendo y de repente abrió los ojos y se me quedó viendo con una cara de asustado. Harry se paró de golpe y Draco se sentó en la cama tan rápido como lo vio.  
  
-Natalie, yo... yo no quería hacerlo -Lo sé.. te creo.- De repente su expresión cambió a una de terror -Pero mi papá no te.. quiero decir..el no pudo haberte...  
  
Ya asentí con la cabeza. Ya sabía a que se refería  
  
-Si, si lo hizo... -Hizo que?- Harry me preguntó extrañado -No nada, no es nada importante- yo no quería que Harry supiera que Lucius me había hecho la maldición cruciatus -Vamos, tienes que decirme- Harry estaba decidido a saber que me había pasado, así que no tuve otra opción mas que decirle. -Él.. bueno.. él...- agaché la cabeza evadiendo la mirada de Harry- usó la maldición cruciatus... conmigo -¿Que él que?!! pero como...- la expresión de Harry cambió a una de enfado- tú!- dijo señalando a Draco y caminando hasta su cama- tú lo sabias, tu sabías lo que le iba a hacer y aún así te la llevaste ¿como pudiste? -Harry!!- detuve la mano de Harry que estaba dispuesta a golpearlo- Harry! no fue su culpa! ya oíste que el también estaba bajo una maldición! -No puedo estar tan seguro de eso -Potter, si hubieras sido al que tendría que llevar lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto- Draco hablaba con un tono amenazante- pero no, no fuiste tú, era Natalie, y a ella nunca le hubiera hecho daño. Traté de luchar contra la maldición pero no pude. Me ganó -Harry, por favor, tienes que creerle- él volteó a verme -¿Tú le crees?- yo asentí con la cabeza- está bien. Le creo. Pero si vuelve a hacerte algo, no lo voy a perdonar  
  
Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de mi cama y Draco se volvió a recostar, al igual que yo. Ya era muy tarde y yo quería dormir. Le dije a Harry que recargara su cabeza en mi cama y yo me acosté de lado con mi cabeza junto a la suya. 


	17. Las confesiones

---------------- 17 LAS CONFESIONES --------------------  
  
Al día siguiente desperté un poco tarde y me encontré con que ni Harry ni Draco estaban ahí, pero en vez de ellos, sentado en el lugar de Harry había un mago con una barba larga y plateada, y estaba esperando a que me despertara.  
  
-Buenos días Natalie- dijo con una sonrisa -Buenos días profesor Dumbledore- me tallé los ojos y me senté en la cama -Espero que hayas dormido bien -Si, gracias -Natalie, tengo algo que decirte, pero esta en tu decisión aceptar o no -Qué es?- El profesor Dumbledore se acomodó sus lentes de media luna y comenzó a hablarme tranquilamente -Verás, tu sabes que el ministerio niega cualquier indicio de que Voldemort está vivo de nuevo, y que no quieren tomar a Harry como testigo. Ellos conocían a tu papá y saben que tu estás bien, no "trastornada" como dicen que está Harry. Estoy seguro que lo que tu les digas te pueden creer, pero es tu decisión querer ayudar -Si quiero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Tomarte la poción de la verdad y dejar que el ministro te interrogue. Habrá mas gente presente, también quiero que el diario El Profeta sepa que es lo que pasa.  
  
Asentí. Yo quería ayudar y que supieran que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior.  
  
-Y... Draco? que le van a hacer? -Bueno, pues.. lo tendremos vigilado. Ayer en la mañana vino Lucius Malfoy. Nunca pensamos que podría hechizar a su propio hijo. Va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Bueno, me voy, tengo que llamar al ministerio para decirles que vengan esta misma tarde.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Ah, no te olvides de agradecer a Harry por lo que ha hecho por ti. Ha estado contigo desde que llegaste hasta ahora en la mañana, y lo hubieras visto ayer en la noche, estaba muy desesperado por que te encontráramos- me guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta, yo solamente sonreí y sentí sonrojarme.  
  
No me había dado cuenta hasta que miré la mesita que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Había muchas tarjetas de diferentes tamaños y con mensajes como "recupérate pronto" o "lo siento mucho". Me llamaron la atención dos tarjetas que estaban al frente. Agarré una de ellas y la leí. Era de Draco. Decía que realmente sentía lo que había pasado. La otra era pequeña y roja. La letra un poco chueca me hizo darme cuenta que era de Harry. Agarré la tarjeta cuidadosamente como si fuera de cristal y la leí. La letra estaba amontonada en el poco espacio de la tarjeta.  
  
Natalie:  
  
Me alegra saber que estás bien y que confías en mí. Por favor, no te vayas, no quisiera dejar de verte. ¿Recuerdas el primer partido de quidditch? Antes de que te entregara el uniforme Ron dijo que me gustaba otra persona cuando los gemelos dijeron que Cho Chang iba a jugar, y era cierto. Me gusta otra persona: tú. Si alguna vez te sientes triste y quieres hablar con alguien, no te olvides de mí. Te quiere, Harry Potter.  
  
Por primera vez desde la noche anterior me sentí alegre. Yo tenía que aceptar que sin el apoyo de Harry me hubiera vuelto loca, desde la vez de las marcas tenebrosas, hasta ahora...  
  
Mas tarde Madame Pomfrey por fin me dejó salir. Me puse una túnica nueva que Hermione me había dejado en la mañana y salí hacia la sala común. En el camino no me topé con nadie porque eran como las tres de la tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases. Entré a la sala común de Gryffindor después de darle la contraseña a la señora del retrato y vi a Ginny sentada en un sillón. Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a platicar. Me dijo que habían salido temprano de Herbología y que algunos alumnos regresaron a la sala común. Después de un rato me levanté y me fui a mi dormitorio. Llegué a mi cama y me senté. Metí una mano a la bolsa de mi túnica para sacar la tarjeta de Harry y me di cuenta de que no estaba. La busqué desesperada en las dos bolsas y seguía sin aparecer. Me levanté y salí del cuarto. Cuando me asomé a la sala común vi que Ginny sostenía en sus manos una tarjetita roja y la estaba leyendo. "Oh no", pensé. Bajé las escaleras y al llegar abajo me acerqué a Ginny. Ella me miró con ojos llorosos, me dio la tarjeta y subió corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Yo me quedé ahí abajo hasta que empezaron a llegar mas alumnos. Muchos pasaban y me saludaban con una sonrisa, temerosa, diría yo. Era obvio que sabían lo de mi papá. Unos momentos después llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione y se sentaron conmigo. Yo les platiqué lo del ministerio y que vendrían para interrogarme. Ellos se apuntaron a ir conmigo.  
  
Mas tarde entró la profesora McGonagall y me dijo que ya era hora. Dejó que mis amigos fueran también. Nos dirigimos hasta el aula de Transformaciones, en donde sería todo. Entramos y vi que había mucha gente. Había gente del ministerio, gente del diario El Profeta, algunos profesores y también estaban Lupin, Arabella y Sirius, pero en forma de perro.  
  
-Natalie, éste es el ministro de magia, el señor Cornelius Fudge  
  
Extendió hacia mí su mano un mago con un sombrero largo de punta y túnica café. Tenía una sonrisa temerosa  
  
-Ven, siéntate aquí.  
  
Me acerqué a una silla en el centro del aula y me senté. Me extendieron una copa con un líquido de olor extraño.  
  
-Ándale, tómatelo.  
  
Me lo tomé. Por un instante me sentí extraña. Como si no pensara en nada. Sólo oía las preguntas y contestaba con la verdad, sin emociones, sin miedo.  
  
Recuerdo haber dicho que me levanté en la noche y caminé sola, y que encontré a Draco sentado en el pasillo, conté también que él me había dicho que sabía en donde estaba mi papá, que fuimos al bosque y después de caminar un rato caímos por una ladera, que alguien me había atado y después me golpeó en la cabeza y que quedé inconsciente, que momentos después desperté flotando a unos centímetros del suelo y que no era la única que estaba así. Dije que había otros magos atados igual que yo, entre ellos mi papá, y que la persona que estaba al frente de todo, la que me había amarrado era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Conté lo que había dicho el señor Malfoy acerca de Voldemort, sus planes y las intenciones que tenía. También que Sirius me había salvado y me escondió detrás de un árbol. Que Lupin, Arabella y Mundungus estaban también ahí y se habían puesto a luchar con las varitas con ellos. Dije cómo me asomé por un lado del árbol y vi que Lucius Malfoy apuntaba con su varita a mi papá. Después, que yo salí corriendo al tiempo que Malfoy decía Avedra Kadvra, y que Sirius me detuvo para evitar que a mi también me matara.  
  
Un instante después sentí que alguien me hablaba y me dirigía hacia afuera. Aún no veía bien y parecía no pensar nada. Había tres personas conmigo. Después de un rato, empecé a ver mas claramente las cosas y a entender que estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Hermione? -Natalie! ya regresaste -¿Qué? que pasó? -Se te acaba de pasar el efecto de la poción de la verdad- dijo Ron -Ah, si.. me duele un poco la cabeza- dije mientras me frotaba la frente- ¿Vieron como reaccionó la gente de ahí dentro? -Si, todos estaban muy asustados, pero el que se veía mas pálido era el ministro Fudge- Hermione parecía muy feliz de que por fin le creyeran a alguien de lo de Voldemort -Bueno, solo espero que tomen las cosas mas enserio. Espero que mi testimonio haya ayudado -Estoy seguro que lo hizo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Me acordé que le tenía que decirle algo -Harry, tengo que hablar contigo -Ehhh bueno, nosotros vamos a... -Vamos a la biblioteca..- dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron de la mano y llevándolo hacia la biblioteca- Nos vemos en la sala común!  
  
-Bueno.. de que querías hablar?- dijo Harry volteando a verme -Bueno pues.. recuerdas la tarjeta que me dejaste en la enfermería?- Harry se puso rojo -Si, la recuerdo -Cuando fui a la sala común hoy, estuve hablando con Ginny y cuando me fui al dormitorio me di cuenta que ya no traía la tarjeta, supuse que se me había caído en el camino, y.. cuando me asomé a la sala común, vi que Ginny la estaba leyendo -Oh..- Harry agachó la mirada -Y bueno... tu ya sabes que a ella le.. bueno, tu le gustas -Pues la verdad... -Oh vamos Harry, lo sabes  
  
Habíamos empezado a caminar despacio por un pasillo que va al vestíbulo. Yo estaba nerviosa por ir hablando del tema, y al parecer Harry también.  
  
-Bueno, si.. lo se- dijo al fin Harry -Mira, yo no quiero ocasionarte problemas con.. -Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que yo sienta, y estoy seguro que ella lo sabe -Entonces sería mejor que hables con ella, o tal vez primero con Ron, después de todo es su hermana. -Si, tal vez primero hable con Ron.- Yo sonreí y agaché la mirada al suelo, viendo mis pies avanzar.  
  
Íbamos llegando al vestíbulo cuando se abrieron las puertas dela entrada y se vio una silueta de una persona muy grande que entraba. Hagrid parecía un poco angustiado y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estábamos. 


	18. El Ministerio de Magia

---------- 18 EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA ---------  
  
-Natalie, estas bien?. dijo Hagrid tomándome de los hombros con una fuerza que casi me hace caer de espalda, si no es por Harry, que al darse cuenta rápidamente se puso detrás de mí, si me hubiera caído. -Si, estoy bien... gracias -Fue mi culpa, yo me debí haber quedado despierto, los hubiera visto, los hubiera... -Hagrid, no fue tu culpa -Pero si yo no me hubiera dormido los hubiera detenido, es mi deber cuidar que nadie entre al bosque -Ya Hagrid, no te culpes- habló una voz de nuestras espaldas -Profesor Dumbledore!, Ministro Fudge- se apresuró a decir Hagrid al ver quien era. El profesor Dumbledore hizo una seña de saludo y luego se dirigió hacia mí. Yo pude notar que el ministro estaba pálido. -Natalie, Harry, vengan conmigo.  
  
Harry y yo seguimos al profesor Dumbledore y al ministro hasta un lugar ya conocido. Nos paramos frente a una gárgola que después de decir una contraseña se movió y nos dio paso hacia unas escaleras que al subirnos avanzaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble. Atravesamos la puerta y entramos al despacho del profesor. Dumbledore nos indicó unos asientos para que nos sentáramos, y eso hicimos. Al hacerlo, un gran perro café se acercó a nosotros y se sentó en el suelo junto a Harry.  
  
-Por favor Cornelius, serías tan amable de decirles aquí a los presentes lo que les ibas a decir? -Si, claro.- El ministro había permanecido de pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro observando en veces al animal que estaba sentado junto a Harry, como preguntándose para que estaba ahí- Natalie, tu testimonio nos ha ayudado a entender algo que no habíamos querido hacer. Le pido mis disculpas al profesor Dumbledore por no haberle creído- el profesor asintió con la cabeza- Es que.. es algo tan tenebroso que nunca quise creerlo- el ministro agachó la mirada y después de unos momentos siguió hablando- Confiamos en muchas personas que ahora probablemente están del lado del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.. -Oh por favor Fudge, si no te atreves a pronunciar su nombre como esperas dejar de temerle- dijo Dumbledore -Bueno, bueno, está bien.. Están del lado de Voldemort. A lo que iba era que ahora tenemos menos gente -Pero estoy seguro, Cornelius, que con la ayuda de algunas gentes en las que no confiabas te pueden ayudar -Como quien? te refieres a Sirius Black? -El ha sido mal juzgado. Seguramente si supieras la verdad pensarías diferente acerca de él. Él te puede ayudar, ha estado al tanto de lo que está pasando -Lo único que se es que él delató a los Potter y..- fue interrumpido por Harry -No, él no lo hizo  
  
La mirada de Fudge se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry. El perro también se sobresaltó y dirigió sus grandes ojos hacia Harry.  
  
-Peter Pettigrew fue quien los delató. Sirius hizo que mis papás lo hicieran su guardián secreto en el último momento porque pensó que nadie sospecharía que alguien como Peter pudiera serlo, y para que todos pensaran que Sirius era realmente el guardián, así al primero que atacarían sería él, en vez de Pettigrew, pero Pettigrew era ya un mortífago -Yo no... yo no puedo estar seguro de eso. Yo hablé varias veces con él en Azkaban y nunca me dijo nada. Nunca trató de defenderse... -Cornelius, seguramente si tu hubieras sido como él y hubieras estado en esa situación hubieras hecho lo mismo.  
  
Fudge miró al profesor como pensando que él nunca habría estado en su lugar.  
  
-Bueno- dijo después de unos segundos- entonces si llegamos a atrapar a Pettigrew (si es que está vivo), sabremos si esto es verdad. Mientras tanto, te recuerdo Albus, que esa persona que estás ayudando sigue siendo un prófugo -Si, ya lo sé- dijo Dumbledore moviendo tranquilamente la cabeza afirmativamente. -Natalie- se dirigió hacia mí el ministro- lo que te iba a decir, por una parte, es que tu testimonio nos ha ayudado mucho, y por la otra, el ministerio pagará el viaje de regreso a América tuyo y de tu mamá.. -Pero yo no me quiero ir! -Eso, me temo que lo tendrás que hablar con tu mamá- después, dirigiéndose al profesor,- Albus, me tengo que ir. Mantenme informado de lo que pase. -Disculpe señor...- interrumpió Harry- que van a hacer con Lucius Malfoy?- en la mirada de Fudge se notó cierto terror al oír esas palabras -Creo que no puedo decirte, Harry, son asuntos del ministerio -Ten mucho cuidado, Cornelius, aún hay gente de Voldemort en el ministerio  
  
El ministro miró a Dumbledore por una última vez y con un "Con permiso" salió del despacho. Dumbledore nos miró con una sonrisa y nos hizo la señal de que saliéramos del despacho, después de hacerlo nos dirigimos hacia la sala común.  
  
-Harry- dije mirando al suelo- muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo desde ayer -Eh? ah.. de nada, era lo menos que pude haber hecho- volteó con una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras caminábamos, nos topamos a varios alumnos que se dirigían al Gran comedor para cenar. Llegamos al retrato, dimos la contraseña y entramos a la sala común. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados con Ginny, y pude escuchar que Ron le preguntaba ¿Que te pasa?! Vamos, dime!, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza. Harry y yo nos miramos.  
  
-Ehh Ron, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, y Ron, tras mirar preocupado por última vez a su hermana, subió detrás de Harry.  
  
Yo llegué y me senté junto a Hermione, un poco inhibida por la presencia de Ginny. Les platiqué lo que acababa de pasar en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y Hermione terminó enojada porque el ministro aún no creía que Sirius era inocente. Después de un rato llegaron Harry y Ron y los dos se sentaron juntos en otro sillón. Ron me veía con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunté después de un rato -No, nada- pero Ron seguía mirándome igual -Creo que.. sería mejor que vayamos a cenar- dijo Harry nerviosamente.  
  
Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la sala común. Fred y George nos alcanzaron y empezaron a bromear. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de reírme pero no pude evitarlo. Volteé hacia atrás al no ver ni a Harry ni a Ginny y los vi caminando a unos metros detrás de nosotros. Los dos tenían la mirada en el suelo y caminaban lentamente.  
  
Cuando llegamos al comedor nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor y me acordé de Draco. Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba, como siempre, entre sus dos guardianes Crabbe y Goyle, y enfrente, estaba Pansy Parkinson hablando con Draco. Él seguía mas pálido de lo común. Tal vez sintió mi mirada, porque me volteó a ver, después agachó su mirada hacia su plato. Después de un rato llegaron Harry y Ginny, quien se veía mejor, con una sonrisa tímida en su cara. Yo no pude evitar sonreír también. 


	19. La Copa de Quidditch

*** Ya casi!!!!! El final se acerca.. mwahahahahaha REVIEW!!!***  
  
---------------- 19 LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH -----------------  
  
A pesar de que el profesor Dumbledore me había dado permiso de faltar a clases, yo decidí no hacerlo, pues eso me distraía de pensar en mi papá. Todas las clases habían sido iguales, incluso la de Pociones seguía siendo tan desagradable como siempre.  
  
Ya se acercaba la final de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y como yo no tenia ganas de jugar, dejé que Ron jugara por mí, así que los entrenamientos empezaron muy duros para él. Yo le presté mi Nimbus 2001 y parecía gustarle, pero claro, no era mejor que la Firebolt de Harry. Hermione y yo tratamos de asistir a todos los entrenamientos, pero no pudimos por los deberes. También se acercaban los exámenes y los profesores nos habían llenado de deberes en casi todas las materias. Nosotras nos ocupamos de ayudar a Harry y a Ron con sus deberes.  
  
Y por fin, llegó el partido. Para mi sorpresa, Draco si iba a jugar, y ya había recuperado su odio hacia Harry y Ron nuevamente. Yo estuve abajo con el equipo antes del partido.  
  
-Bueno, ya saben tiene que dar lo mejor de ustedes, nos van ganando tan solo por 30 puntos, así que por favor, traten de anotarlos lo mas pronto posible -Claro Harry, no nos vamos a quedar sin la copa!!- dijo Fred entusiasmado levantando su bate, George hizo lo mismo. -Ron, necesito que detengas los mas tiros posibles, recuerda que ellos son capaces de.. -Harry, Harry..- se levanto George, se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de los hombros- Harry, estoy seguro que Ron no querrá dejar pasar ni un solo tiro. Aparte, como tu sabes, éste será nuestro último año- dijo mirando a Fred- y ni creas que vamos a dejar que en nuestro último partido Slytherin se lleve la victoria. Además... ¿recuerdas lo detestable que era Oliver justo antes de un partido?..- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, trata de no se como él..¿quieres? te lo agradeceríamos mucho- diciendo esto volvió a su antiguo lugar. -Bueno, entonces... ¡vamos!!- dijo Harry al fin con una gran sonrisa. Los demás agarraron sus escobas y salieron al campo. Yo detuve a Harry, que fue el último en salir, le di un beso en la mejilla. -Suerte -Gracias  
  
Cuando Harry se fue, yo subí corriendo a las gradas y me senté junto a Hermione, estábamos muy cerca de los aros en donde estaría Ron. Muchos estudiantes agitaban grandes banderas y gritaban entusiasmados.  
  
Yo traía la túnica del uniforme de quidditch, quería andar con los colores de Gryffindor, además traía una banderilla con un león. Dean, Seamus y Neville sostenían un gran letrero que decía "Gryffindor por la copa" y tenía un gran león en un lado.  
  
- Y este año, Gryffindor contra Slytherin por la copa anual de quidditch- decía Lee Jordan al otro lado del campo- Slytherin juega con los mismo jugadores, con Draco Malfoy como capitán, en este mismo puesto Gryffindor sigue teniendo a Harry Potter- una ola de aplausos inundó el campo- pero en este juego hubo un cambio, Natalie Lawrence le cede su lugar de guardián a Ron Weasley- Hermione y yo nos paramos y empezamos a aplaudir y a gritar con todas nuestras fuerzas ¡¡Rooooon!! y hasta en donde estábamos se podía ver el color rojo de su cara.- Y ahí va Madame Hooch con la caja de las pelotas. Abre la caja y salen las bludgers seguidas de la snitch dorada.  
  
-Potter, Malfoy, dense la mano- los dos se acercaron, se dieron la mano y se soltaron rápidamente- Monten sus escobas, quiero un juego limpio de parte de los dos equipos- todos montaron las escobas y volaron a algunos centímetros sobre el suelo.  
  
-Madame Hooch suelta la quaffle y ¡¡comienza el juego!!- todos se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a gritar- Slytherin con la quaffle, Silvers se la pasa a Miller, Miller de nuevo a Silvers, se dirigen directo a los aros ¡¡Vamos Ron!! ¡¡Tú puedes!!, Silvers tira y... ¡¡Eso es Ron!!- todos los Gryffindors, e incluso los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs empezaron a gritar de alegría. Yo sabía que Ron ahora estaría mas relajado, pues eso mismo me pasó a mí, después de que detuve el primer tiro, me sentía mas segura.  
  
Ahora Gryffindor con la quaffle, ¡tú puedes Angelina!! Johnson se la pasa a Bell, Bell a Spinnet, Spinnet a Bell y... ¡¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!! Si Slytherin no mejora, los leones se llevan la copa este año!!  
  
Muchos Slytherin empezaron a chiflar, Hermione y yo vimos la cara de odio de Snape y nos empezamos a reír.  
  
Después de 15 minutos de juego el marcador iba 60-20, Gryffindor ganando. Era el turno de Harry de atrapar la snitch.  
  
-Miller con la quaffle, se la pasa a...¡wow! esa bludger le pegó fuerte!!... pero esperen! parece que Malfoy ha visto la snitch y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo del campo! oh no, Potter aún está muy lejos- Malfoy se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el suelo y Harry iba detrás de él, pero parecía que nunca lo iba a alcanzar- ¡¡Ahí está la snitch y Malfoy está a punto de... ouch!!- Draco salió despedido de su escoba- ¡¡Fred Weasley acaba de salvar el partido gracias a la bludger!! y... ¡HARRY CONSIGUE ATRAPAR LA SNITCH!!!!!!- Una ola de aplausos y de gritos de felicidad sacudió todo Hogwarts.  
  
Harry recorría el campo sosteniendo a la snitch en lo alto y todos los alumnos bajaban al campo para felicitar a los campeones, Hermione y yo nos apresuramos para ser de los primeros.  
  
-Y aquí viene el profesor Dumbledore con la copa de Quidditch- Lee seguía relatando- Harry Potter, siendo el capitán, se acerca para tomar la copa y... ¡¡¡LOS LEONES CON LA COPA!!!.  
  
Todos nos habíamos reunido abajo y entre gritos, aplausos, apretujones y una emoción tremenda logramos llegar hasta donde estaban Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley y las chicas del equipo. Apenas los alcanzamos, Harry volteó y con una cara de extrema felicidad y me alcanzó la copa para que yo pudiera agarrarla. Fue genial, sostener la flamante copa dorada de quidditch me hizo olvidar todo por lo que había pasado y sentí que era el momento mas feliz de mi vida.  
  
-¡Fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor!- George sacudía su bate en el aire con todas su fuerzas. 


	20. El Ultimo mes en Hogwarts

----------- 20 EL ÚLTIMO MES EN HOGWARTS -----------  
  
Esa noche la sala común estaba llena de gente, los gemelos habían traído comida de la cocina y aparte había charolas llenas de dulces, seguramente de Hogsmade.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo estábamos sentados en la sala, en medio de todo el relajo. De repente, la profesora McGonagall entró y nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos. La seguimos hasta el vestíbulo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo, y ahí encontramos a cuatro personas paradas en la oscuridad. Eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
  
Snape parecía no querer estar ahí y apenas llegamos se despidió del profesor Dumbledore y se fue. Sirius se rió un poco y luego se dirigió a nosotros.  
  
-Felicidades por el partido! Fue un gran juego -Gracias- Harry tenía una gran sonrisa -Si, ver el juego me recordó mucho mi época en Hogwarts- la cara de Sirius tenía cierto aire de felicidad.  
  
Lupin se veía un poco pálido, pero también estaba sonriendo -Bueno... Harry, Ron, Hermione, me dio mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, y Natalie, mucho gusto en conocerte -Igualmente -¿Qué... ya se van?- preguntó Harry -Si Harry, Remus y yo tenemos que seguir... -Nos dio mucho gusto estar aquí y Natalie, sentimos mucho no haber podido ayudar a tu papá.  
  
Yo agaché la mirada y asentí con la cabeza -Bueno, será mejor que se vayan, los están esperando- los apresuró Dumbledore -Bueno, se cuidan todos, y Harry, siento decirte que este año tampoco podrás quedarte conmigo- Sirius puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, quien asintió tristemente con la cabeza  
  
Después de despedirnos de ellos, salieron del castillo y nosotros nos regresamos a la sala común caminando silenciosamente.  
  
Los próximos días estuvieron mas tranquilos. Habíamos presentado ya todos los exámenes y solo estábamos esperando los resultados, que llegarían dentro de una semana.  
  
-Wow!! Volvimos a pasar pociones!!- Ron sostenía en lo alto un pergamino que traía los resultados individuales de los exámenes. -Pues claro que pasamos- Hermione se apresuró a decir- no somos tan malos haciendo pociones  
  
Yo ya me había recuperado mas de la pérdida de mi papá, y me sentía mejor. Volvía a ser la misma.  
  
Hermione y Ron se llevaban mejor cada vez y ahora mas personas empezaban a sospechar que había algo entre ellos, al igual que con Harry y conmigo, que después de lo que había pasado muchas personas afirmaban que éramos algo mas que amigos.  
  
Y llegó el último día en Hogwarts. Nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor para el último banquete y nos sentamos en la conocida mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ginny, los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan y los demás alumnos de 5to año (Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati).  
  
-Otro año mas que se ha ido- comenzó su discurso el profesor Dumbledore- sucesos tristes marcaron este año, pero no son mas que pruebas que tenemos que superar.- Hizo una pausa y luego continuó- Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, quiero felicitar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que este año se llevó la copa por segundo año consecutivo (sin contar que el año pasado no hubo torneo), y... por último, la copa de las casas.  
  
En cuarto lugar, está Hufflepuff con 328 puntos; en tercer lugar, Ravenclaw con 352; en segundo, Slytherin con 425- se escucharon algunos abucheos entre algunos alumnos- y, en primer lugar, está Gryffindor con 457 puntos!  
  
El comedor se llenó de aplausos y gritos emocionados, todos los Gryffindors nos paramos de las sillas y empezamos a felicitarnos unos a otros.  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana todos los alumnos salían del castillo con los baúles llenos de libros y cosas y caminaban tristemente hacia los carruajes que nos llevarían a Hogsmade para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Subimos nuestros baúles al tren y nos sentamos en una de las últimas cabinas. En el camino Draco no nos vino a molestar, como Harry y Ron habían pensado.  
  
-Entonces Nath, ¿te vas a regresar a América?- me preguntó Hermione después de un rato -No sé. Ya le he escrito a mi mamá que me quiero quedar aquí, pero no sé... ella dice que tiene que ir en las vacaciones, pero yo ya no quiero regresar. -Pues, si tu quieres, te puedes quedar en mi casa en las vacaciones -Muchas gracias Hermione- le respondí con una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la estación salí lo mas rápido que pude y entre la multitud vi a mi mamá. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y me fui corriendo hacia ella. Nos abrazamos con lágrimas en los ojos y después de unos momentos regresé con mis amigos para despedirme.  
  
-Bueno chicos... muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi y por aceptarme entre ustedes cuando llegué. Los voy a extrañar mucho- Hermione, que estaba a mi lado, me abrazó. -Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar- dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco -No olvides escribirme... ok? -Claro, no lo haré, gracias.  
  
Estaba a punto de irme cuando Harry habló -Natalie... yo... -Eh.. Ron y yo iremos a buscar a mis papás... nos vemos!- dijo de repente Hermione -Adiós- y se alejaron cargando sus baúles -Bueno, yo... quería decirte que también me escribas a mí para saber si te vas a quedar -Claro- sonreí y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé y pude sentir que el hacía lo mismo -También te voy a extrañar.  
  
Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí de nuevo con mi mamá arrastrando mi baúl. Tomamos un taxi afuera de la estación King Cross, que nos llevó a nuestra casa. En la noche, estando acostada en mi cama, me sentía diferente, como si algo me faltara, como si ese no fuera mi hogar.  
  
Al día siguiente hablé con mi mamá para decirle que no me quería ir, y después de insistir un rato, me dio por fin una respuesta.  
  
Corrí a mi habitación, mandé una lechuza y dentro de una hora y media me llegó la contestación, la leí emocionada, agarré un pergamino nuevo y empecé a escribir otra carta.  
  
Decía:  
  
Harry  
  
Acabo de recibir una carta e Hermione y adivina que?! ¡¡Me voy a quedar!! Hablé con mi mamá y me dijo que tenía que ir a América, pero me voy a regresar Sola 3 semanas antes de que empiecen las clases en Hogwarts para comprar los útiles en el callejón Diagon, me voy a quedar en casa de Hermione hasta que empiece el curso.  
  
Espero que te vaya bien con tus tíos y que puedas ir pronto a la Madriguera con Ron. Espero que los veamos a los dos en el callejón, mientras tanto, mándame la respuesta con Cooper.  
  
Besos, Natalie Lawrence.  
  
*** Bueno... fue todo... espero que les haya gustado ^_^!! Por favor dejen reviews! Que les pareció?*** Cheers, Nath Weasley 


End file.
